Crazy Jédis
by Shizune Mousy
Summary: Miroku e Sesshoumaru são uns dos maiores Jedais do Universoe amigos.Eles estavam a caminho da Galáxia Haunted, mas recebem uma mensagem de uma nave desconhecida de um homem desconhecida e...Fianlmente cap. 4!XD
1. 1 Chamado e 4 Ameaças

_**...Crazy Jédis...**_

_**(blá,blá,blá) Merdas que a Escritora comenta**_

"_**blá,blá,blá" pensamento do personagem**_

_**Hi People!Essa é minha Primeira Fanfic!Eu estou postando pela primeira vez, então não sei o que vocês vão achar da fic.Please, mandem reviws e coments dizendo se ta bom ou ruim, se ta péssimo ou ótimo(acho meio impossível disserem ótimo...).Bom aqui está o Primeiro Capítulo!**_

_Cap.1-1 Chamado e 4 Ameaças_

Num Universo vasto e silencioso com muitas e muitas galáxias, na rota 348, em direção a Galáxia Haunted,(eu peguei esse nome do Evanescence!eu adoro essa música.)se encontrava a nave Darkwave de uns dos maiores Jédis do universo e ele se chamava Miroku Yuku.

Ele era um Jédi de 1ª linha e extremamente sensato e justo, apesar de ser um tanto...hããã...digamos "travesso".(Coitado do Miroku se eu colocasse depravado, apesar de ser, pois um Jédi ñ pode sujar a sua honra, ñ é mesmo?XD).Mas ele tinha uma razão para ir até a Galáxia Haunted, ele ia visitar a Princesa Sango e receber o prêmio mais esperado por ele:"Ganhar a espada Darkhunter".(è q tem 3 níveis diferentes de espadas mestres, a do 1º Nível era a Darkdragoon, q era a q ele tinha, a do 2º Nível era a Darkhunter, q ele ia receber, e a do 3º Nível q era a "The Light Imperror of Jédis"q era para o Imperador dos Jédis, q nesse caso era da Galáxia Haunted.Mas esses nomes q citei é das espadas mais poderosas do universo e tem a q os Jédis depois do treinamento ganham, claro se passarem.Ufa!acabei!nn).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

:.:_.:.:.:.:Na Nave Darkwave:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

**-**Senhor!Temos problemas...-Disse um dos assistentes, mas ñ tinha conseguido termina-la, pois tinha sido interrompido.

Qual é o problema Ginta?-Disse o Superior dele, o dono da nave, o senhor dos senhores e ...

Dá pra continuar com a fic!-Disse Hakkako

Tá bom!-Eu(Escritora)

Disse Miroku.

É que recebemos uma chamada de uma nave desconhecida e...-não conseguiu terminar, pois Miroku o interrompeu, novamente.

Mostre-me!Onegai, Ginta traga até mim o Conselheiro!-Disse Miroku

Sim, Mestre!-Ginta fez uma pequena reverência e foi até o convés inferior.(abaixo do convés principal onde Miroku estava)

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:No Convés Inferior:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

Tiiiii!Tiiiii!(Campainha moderna... UU'''',q falta de criatividade...¬¬')

Quem gostaria?-Disse uma voz masculina com o tom um tanto preocupado

É o Emissário Ginta, Senhor!Poderia entrar?-Disse Ginta

Sim, mas é claro!-Disse o rapaz

Quando Ginta entrou, encontrou um rapaz que aparentava ter +ou- uns 22 anos, era jovem, tinha cabelos prateados e longos, tinha os olhos dourados q era friamente mortal, além de ser um pessoa séria, fria e terrivelmente mortal a quem lhe desafiasse.Usava vestes longas com uma capa ainda mais longa, a cor da veste era preta e sua capa era preta azulada.Esse era nada mais nada menos que Sesshoumaru Taikou.

Ginta o que gostaira?-Disse Sesshoumaru ainda com o mesmo tom q perguntou quem era.

O Senhor Yuku, pediu para lhe chamar para encaminha-lo ao Convés Principal-Disse Ginta

Claro!Eu estou indo, poderia me esperar?-Disse Sesshoumaru

Sim, Senhor!Sr. Taikou eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta?-Disse Ginta, mas este estava com medo de levar uma bronca por estar se intrometendo em assuntos que ñ pertenciam a ele.

Sim, pode-Disse fitando-o com um olhar frio, apesar de se perceber que ñ era exatamente frieza e sim curiosidade de saber o que Ginta iria lhe perguntar, pois ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar nada para ele por causa do seu jeito, olhar e poder.

Por quê o Sr. Está tão preocupado?-Disse meio inseguro e incerto se deveria ter feito esta pergunta ou não, mas ficou surpreso ao ver ele ficando novamente com o rosto preocupado e dessa vez seu olhar não era frio ou severo e sim de tristeza.Ele estava curioso e um tanto preocupado, pois não via Sr.Taikou assim a 2 meses, e quando ele ficava assim queria dizer que teriam sérios problemas.

Estou com graves problemas na minha Galáxia...-Disse com a voz séria e preocupada.

Sr. eu poderia saber...hã?-Não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois foi interrompido pelo pequeno e discreto comunicador com holograma, que tinha a cor azul marinho, que se localizava no dedo dele, no braço esquerdo, para ser mais exata.

Ginta, o Mestre Yuku quer o Sr. Taikou **_AGORA_** no convéz principal!-Disse um rapaz de cabelos brancos em um moicano, com um uniforme Azul Marinho com um emblema de uma foice na frente de ondas negras e reluzentes como se tivesse relâmpagos trovejando em alto mar, era o mesmo uniforme de ginta, mas este era Hakkako,seu primo.

Sim Hakkako!Avise ao mestre que estamos a caminho!

E o holograma aonde tinha aparecido Hakkako desativou como se tivesse desligado por algum botão.

Sr. Taikou já aprontou os mapas e os arquivos?-Disse Ginta(obs: os mapas e os aquivos estão em vários microchips e como existe muitos mapas, pois são 27 galáxias no universo deles, pois eu não sei quantas tem no nosso universo de verdade, por isso que eles demoraram tanto)

Sim, vamos.-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Passaram por escadas iluminadas, pois alguns corredores estavam sem luz, por corredores sem fim, até chegarem no elevador para ir ao Convés Principal.

Quando chegaram viram um Mestre calmo sentado na sua poltrona Azul-Petróleo.Este por sua vez nem virou a cadeira para cumprimenta-los, simplesmente disse:

Nem precisam se identificar.Ginta Mostre-nos o chamado da nave desconhecida que recebemos-virou a cadeira para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru e encontrou este com uma cara preocupada.-O que houve Sr. Taikou?Faz tempo que ñ o vejo com o rosto tão preocupado.-perguntou bondosamente e calmo como sempre era.

Problemas na minha Galáxia Miroku.Não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito você verá.-Disse num tom que ele achava calmo, mas dava para perceber um pouco(bem pouco mesmo)que estava preocupado.

Está bem, Ginta, mostre-nos o chamado da nave desconhecida, agora que o Sesshoumaru está aqui.-disse Miroku.

Sim, Senhor Mestre-Disse Ginta fazendo uma breve reverência e se encaminhando ao computador central: Miyhara (espécie de computador com memória artificial. XP).

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:A Mensagem e as Ameaças:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

Mostre-nos a mensagem Ginta!Agora!-disse Miroku com um ar de esperando ser algo nada bom.

Certo Sr. Yuku-disse Ginta.

_** . . . . . . A MENSAGEM . . . . . . **_

Ginta mexe nos controles do computador e Miyhara diz:

_Sr. Yuku e Sr. Taikou vou carregar a mensagem para ser mostrada na tela principal...Carregando..._

Depois de uns dois minutos ela fala novamente:

_A mensagem já foi transportada para a tela principal, devo mostrar agora?_

Claro Miyhara!Deve com todas as letras!-disse Miroku só agora parecendo realmente preocupado, pois ñ recebia mensagem alguma de naves desconhecidas faz mais de três anos e isso ñ era nada bom...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Começo da Mensagem-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

De repente, um homem com vestes negras longas, como de bruxos poderosos, aparece, e o mais esquisito é que ñ dava pra ver o rosto dele só sombras e mais nada.E ele começa a falar de um jeito sombrio e mortífero a quem lhe ouvisse, pois todos que estavam na sala pararam de fazer as coisas que estavam fazendo e congelaram menos o Miroku e o Sesshoumaru, pois estes tinham uma expressão facial incompreensível, ñ dava pra dizer se era de nervosismo, sombrio ou de uma certa apreensão.

Olá "Senhor Yuku" e "Senhor Taikou"!Que prazer imenso falar com vocês!Hu hu hu!Bom, não preciso me apresentar, pois isso não vai fazer diferença alguma não é mesmo?-disse o desconhecido, sua voz era sombria, mas dava para perceber um que de arrogância.-Você deve estar a caminho da Galáxia Haunted, para receber a espada Darkhunter não é mesmo?E você deve estar se perguntando se estava tudo OK com ela, ñ é mesmo?Mas devo lhe responder que ela está sendo tratada muito bem!-de repente ele desaparece da imagem e aparece outro lugar escuro e aparece a Princesa Sango com a roupa toda rasgada (obs: ela tava usando uma roupa igualzinho da clover da Princesa Amídala para ñ descobrirem que ela era falsa.Do filme Star Wars; básico eu ñ me lembro do nome do primeiro filme e nem de qual filme, se é do 1º ou do 2º...¬¬'''')e ela tentou se levantar mas dois guardas youkais Rato(por sinal feios q dói +., tadinha da Sango ninguém merece!)seguraram ela de pé e eles viram q ela estava totalmente ferida e com alguns sinais de ter sido...digamos...anh...usada.E ela fala de repente dando um susto nos dois!(imaginem Miroku e Sesshoumaru levando susto e saírem correndo e de repente um tropeça no pé do outro e descem escada abaixo rolando? XP como sou sem graça ¬¬''''') falando com uma voz fraca:

Miroku-sama!Por favor, aconteça...arf, arf...o q acontecer...aaiiihh...não venha...aaah...me procu...aaaah, arf...rar...!Eles são...arf,arf...muin...aii...to...fortes...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-ela falou com o resto de força que lhe restava e levou em seguida um choque muito forte que ela desmaiou em um baque seco que assustou todos dando impressão dela estar morta.

E de repente como um trovão apareceu novamente o homem desconhecido e disse no mesmo tom sombrio, mas agora com um que de triunfo, pois parecia estar vendo o rosto do Miroku super inviesado e do Sesshoumaru com uma cara tipo assim:"Não-se-irrite-ou-perca-a-calma-pois-é-disso-que-precisamos-agora!".(básico nem inventei isso né? XP...que idiota...¬¬''').

Pelo jeito ela é bem resistente, pois esse choque deveria ter matado ela, mas vejo que ela recebeu treinamento Jedai!Estou impressionado!(Meu Deus quanta falsidade ¬¬') Bom, mas devo também lhes mostrar também outra coisinha e é para o "Senhor Taikou".(ele ñ concidera ninguém senhor a não ser ele mesmo, básico só se acha.É melhor eu parar de ficar falando aqui antes que queiram me matar+.+)Pelo jeito você está realmente preocupado com o desaparecimento da sua Majestade Rin Fairyway(obs:ela é a Rainha e Imperatriz da Galáxia do Sesshoumaru)da Galáxia Chest of Wonders mas não sei o que você encontrou numa garota tão irritante e impertinente, apesar de ter um corpo de uma Deusa,(obs:a Rin aqui ela ta com 20 anos, ta?e ela ta com o cabelo solto e desgrenhado por causa daqueles ratos imprestáveis!bom mas tem que ter os mala ñ é mesmo? . )você deve estar com raiva e ódio de mim não é Sesshoumaru?Mas pra não ficar pensando que eu sou mal eu vou deixar você ver ela um pouco-voz de deboche que irrita qualquer um.

De volta a tela mudou para uma sala escura, igual a roupa do desconhecido que fazia ameaças, mas de repente viram dois olhos castanhos iluminados por dois fachos de luz azuis, e viram que ela estava com cada pulso amarrado a uma pedra alta fazendo ela ficar quase de pé pois era muito alto mesmo e os pulsos dela estavam meio que sangrando, pois escorria sangue até o seu ombro mas não em abundância e freqüência, e sim alguns pingos.Usava uma roupa parecida com a de princesa das arábias, mas era vermelho e prata e simplesmente era muito sexy.(básico nem falei que era provocante pro Sesshoumaru ter mais um motivo pra matar ele- o desconhecido!parece até nome de filme!não acham? . )E para o susto dele ela estava chorando inconscientemente e desesperadamente e olhou diretamente para a tela e disse:

Sesshoumaru, meu amor...não venha me procurar por favor!Você poderá morrer...eu vou tentar dar um jeito nisto você vai ver...não venha por favor!-chorando mais ainda se for possível-Eu te amo muito!Não se esqueça de mim!Mas por favor, não venha me procurar!Eu só posso lhe dizer isso...eu estou no pla...HUMMMMM!HUUUUMMMMM!HUUMMMM!(traduzindo- não venha aqui)-ela tinha sido amordaçada e de repente eles colocam(os youkais rato)no nariz dela um pano de aparência úmida e com uma cor esquisita, meio arroxeada.Ela faz cara de espanto quando colocam no nariz dela e cai a cabeça dela para o lado deixando pendente de uma forma que deu para perceber que ela estava desmaiada.(Imaginem o Sesshoumaru ouvir a Rin quando mais velha dizendo eu te amo?Nossa eu acho que ele ia ficar impressionado e também sem entender o porque dela amar ele não concordam?.- cara da escritora imaginando a cena...minutos depois O.O- ela acabou de imaginar o Sesshoumaru agarrando a Rin...imaginação fértil...¬¬''''')

Da mesma forma o desconhecido encapuzado apareceu e começou a falar com um ar irritante para os ouvintes da mensagem:

Mas que garotinha mais impertinente!Ela está bem Sesshoumaruzinho(nem tiro com a cara dele, não acham? . ), ela só está no momento desacordada!-disse ele com ar de que achou engraçado ver ela desmaiando e de estar daquele jeito totalmente triste-Bom eu tenho mais uma surpresinha para vocês!Vocês podem mandar essa mensagem para o General das Forças Especiais Galácticas do Planeta Tourniquet, o Kouga e para o Comandante do Exército do Planeta WindGarden, o próprio irmãozinho mais novo do Sesshoumaru, o Inu-Yasha!Mas vocês podem escuta-la a vontade também não será incômodo nenhum!-disse com voz de sarcasmo total-Mostrarei primeiro a Imperatriz do Planeta Asagiri, Ayame!Ela também é muito bela, mas fala pelos cotovelos!É uma Imperatriz Sensual como a Princesa Sango Kayliptic e com um corpo de Deusa como o da Rainha Rin Fairyway!-Quando ele terminou de falar(Graças a Deus!eu não agüento esse mala falando pelos cotovelos!Depois fala da Ayame!¬¬''''''),como todos esperavam apareceu uma sala mas não era escura e sim muito clara, e para o terror deles ela estava estirada na cama de casal redonda(nem to falando indiretamente que ela ta num quarto de motel ¬¬''')e o pior com as roupas totalmente rasgadas e ela estava adormecida com cara de sofrimento, dor e raiva tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Viram como ela estava!Digam-me se ela não estava maravilhosa?(cínico! Ò.Ó)Bom eu lhe garanto que foi muito difícil conseguir pegá-la pois ela corre muito, teve um bom treinamento de Arqueirismo, Espadachim e um pouco de Jédi, mas não conseguiu superar a minha magia!Muahahahahahahahaha!Eu adoro ser mau!É tão divertido ver a cara de ódio, dor e sofrimento!hu hu hu!Bom só falta uma!E é a mais irritante de todas, pois é irritada, mau-humorada e muito resistente, ela não desiste de nada!É incrível como se desviou do meu raio concentrado que permite sugar qualquer humano ou ser especial.Mas isso não importa, ela é a mais durona então tive que coloca-la numa prisão de magia!Foi tão engraçado ver a cara de dor quando ela tentava se mecher!Huhuhuhu!Veja ela!-e com o terminar da frase ela apareceu.Estava numa sala redonda e dentro de uma bola roxa misturada com preto, lá a Kagome estava.Ela não conseguia se mecher, pois seu corpo estava totalmente dormente e paralisado.E para o espanto deles eles perceberam que não era a Kagome e sim a Sango, pois o a peruca dela caiu para o lado.A imagem se desfoca e aparece o homem desconhecido.(Que cara mais **_MALA!_**)

Ah! Uma última coisa: Vocês terão que encontrar elas!Pois cada uma delas foi jogada em um portal diferente, com isso elas vão para qualquer planeta ou galáxia pelo Universo **_INTEIRO!_**Boa procura!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fim da Mensgem-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Então aquela era a Sango não a Kagome!Elas devem ter descoberto alguma maneira que iriam ser raptadas!Então a Sango pediu para a Kagome usar uma peruca da cor do cabelo dela, uma lente de contato castanho e um modificador de voz!E Ainda por cima ela pediu pra a Kagome passar essa mensagem já que ela não podia se mover!Era isso então!E ainda por cima elas podem estar em qualquer galáxia ou planeta!-Disse Miroku com um ar de ódio profundo e irritado, pois perdera sua paciência com aquele desconhecido.(obs: era a primeira vez que ficava irritado dessa maneira com alguém).

É realmente revoltante!Eu quero esganar ele por ter tocado na Rin!Ele vai morrer pelas **_NOSSAS_** mãos!Eu vou preparar um plano e vou também mandar o aviso às tropas para irem procurar pistas sobre o paradeiro delas!-Disse Sesshoumaru (o mais **_IRRITADO_**, que vocês podem imaginar) Irritado com I maiúsculo!

Ginta!-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Sim Senhor Taikou!No que poderia lhe ajudar?-disse Ginta na mesma hora.

Mande essa mensagem agora mesmo para o planeta Asagiri, e digam que é somente para Kouga e mande também para o meu irmão o Inu-Yasha, ele esta neste momento na nave Windwaker.

Sim senhor!Farei isso imediatamente!-dito isso Ginta fez uma reverência

breve e foi para Miyhara mandar a mensagem.

_Hi Peoples!Vocês já devem saber quem é o vilão da história, né?Bom, nem preciso dizer.Bom eu vou dizer pra vocês que a Kikyo vai aparecer na fic, mas vai demorar um pouco(só um pouco ta XP).Bom eu quero dizer que essa fic é a primeira que eu faço, e eu tenho que agradecer a Nicolle, minha amiga por me incentivar a continuar a fic!Pois se ñ gostarem daí eu paro com ela.(eu paro se me mandarem muitos comentários e reviws q ela está HORRÍVEL!só se for por causa disso XP)_

_**Bom muita gente deve estar se perguntando o por que do nome da fic ser Crazy Jédis, pois eu vou logo respondendo que era pra ser uma fic de humor, mas não deu muito certo, então ficou esse nome mesmo.Mas não se preocupem, pois vai ter sim cenas de humor e romance, mas nossos personagens vão enfrentar muitos perigos e desvendar um segredo!Kissus e Ja ne!**_

_**§Yami§**_


	2. As Descobertas e Planejando a Reunião

_**...Crazy Jédis...**_

Capítulo 2- As Descobertas e Planejando Reunião 

_Nota da autora: bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo de Crazy Jédis!Finalmente to escrevendo algo que preste (que eu saiba XD)._

_Frase: "Todo mal tem um pouco de bem, assim como o bem tem um pouco de mal, nós também somos assim, como o yng e o yang, o bem e o mal, o corpo e a alma, o ódio e o amor, a amizade e a inimizade, eu e você"._

Eles estavam na sala de estratégias, revendo as conclusões da mensagem que haviam recebido e visto algumas horas atrás, quando um deles resolve interromper o silêncio que havia se proliferado nesta:

Mas que droga!Não descobrimos nada!E nem de que forma possam ter contado há elas que seriam raptadas!-Disse um rapaz de aparência de forte, com olhos azuis profundos quanto o cabelo negro que este tinha.Parecia ter mais ou menos 20 anos, este era Miroku Yuku.

Eu sei!Mas não podemos perder mais a calma que ainda nos resta!Temos que mandar imediatamente essa mensagem para Inu-Yasha e Kouga, e outra mensagem antes dessa invocando eles para uma reunião no Centro das Uniões Galácticas das nossas 4 Galáxias!-Disse o outro rapaz de olhos dourados brilhando friamente de ódio e raiva, este tinha os cabelos prateados longos e brilhantes e tinha mais ou menos 22 anos.Esse era Sesshoumaru Taikou (a União das 4 Galáxias que o Sesshoumaru está falando são:Haunted, Asagiri, WindGarden, e Chest of Wonders).

Está bem!Mas como vou me acalmar...tive uma idéia!-Disse Miroku

Então fale-Seshoumaru

Bom, nós podemos pedir para Miyhara pesquisar da onde veio àquela mensagem!Mas uma coisa me intriga...-disse Miroku pensativo

O que lhe intriga Miroku?-Disse Sesshoumaru

è que se ele for bem esperto ele deve ter ido numa nave abandonada, e isso só complica mais ainda as coisas...

Miroku, se for uma nave abandonada pode ter pistas do paradeiro delas!E isto vai ser gratificante!Mas primeiro vou falar com Ginta...(liga o Holograma)Ginta?

Aqui é Ginta senhor se apresentando!(faz gesto que todos os soldados fazem para o General quando dizem: SIM SENHOR!¬¬'''''que brega... . )

Você já mandou as Mensagens?(pra quem ñ sabe, o Sesshoumaru se precaveu mandando um recado antes da mensagem do desconhecido).

Sim!Eles já mandaram a resposta.-Disse Ginta (Ginta é o Emissário mais eficiente da Nave,por isso ele aparece mais, e o segundo mais eficaz é o Hakkako, mas ele cuida mais dos setores de ataque e contra-ataque... mas no anime eles são dois panacas! XD hehe... coitados¬¬).

Nós estaremos ai em uns minutos, Ginta mais uma coisa, chame Hakkako aqui!-Disse num tom autoritário.

Sim Senhor!(desliga o holograma).

Sesshoumaru, nós já recebemos resposta!Que rápido!E eu que achava que eles iam demorar pra mandarem resposta!-Falou Miroku, mas logo completou, pois viu a cara de Sesshoumaru dizendo algo assim: "o que você quer dizer com isso?"-Nada contra seu irmão, mas é que ele sempre demorou pra mandar a resposta...

Bom, eu concordo com você.As últimas vezes que mandamos mensagens ele demorou para responder(parece até um complô contra o inu O.o'' que irmão e amigo...¬¬'''')-Disse num tom divertido, pois viu a cara de Miroku de indignado por não ter defendido seu próprio irmão.(imaginem a cara do Miroku Puto da cara depois de ver que Sesshoumaru não proteger o Inu-Yasha e ainda por cima rindo da cara dele (do Miroku)... . - escritora imaginando... minutos depois O.o- imaginando Miroku quase matando Sesshoumaru, que logo dá uma investida e tenta matar o...ops acho que exagerei...¬¬'''').-Que cara é essa Miroku?-Disse rindo-se da cara de seu amigo.

É que simplesmente eu pensei que você fosse proteger ele-Disse Miroku meio incrédulo.

Hora, não seja tolo!Ele já é bem grandinho pra se proteger sozinho!-Disse rindo mais ainda, pois a cara de Miroku ficava cada vez mais engraçada.

Bom, então que tal irmos logo, pois vamos nos atrasar.-Disse Miroku e Logo depois de dizer isso, tocam a campainha da sala de estratégias...

Tiiiii!Tiiiii!(que idiota¬¬''' não consigo inventar campainha melhor... ¬¬).

Quem é?-Disse Miroku e Sesshoumaru em uníssono.

Sou eu, Emissário Hakkako Senhor!-Disse Hakkako

Entre-Disse os dois novamente em uníssono.

Hakkako, nós queremos conversar com você.-Disse Miroku olhando fixamente para ele com um olhar sério.

Sim, o que gostariam de conversar comigo?-Disse Hakkako meio receoso se deveria ter falado exatamente essas palavras.

Bom, já que fez essa pergunta irei lhe responder.Nós queremos saber quem recebeu a chamada e em que sala.

Bom, eu fui a primeira pessoa, a saber, dessa mensagem, pois apareceu na sala de comandos (fica no outro lado do corredor da onde fica o Convés Principal), e foi na noite que você recebeu a notícia que iria receber a espada Darkhunter da Galáxia Haunted.Bom eu achei que não era nada de importante, pois ela não abriu imediatamente como as mensagens normais (que são de estrema urgência), e você diz para nós não abrirmos a mensagem que não é urgente e que não abre imediatamente para não ser nenhum vírus para danificar a Miyhara.-Disse ele temeroso, pensando que Miroku e Sesshoumaru iriam mata-lo por não tê-los avisado sobre essa mensagem.

Por quê você não nos avisou, que tínhamos uma mensagem que não abria automaticamente!-Disse Sesshoumaru começando a ficar alterado.(espumando pela boca como um cão raivoso...AAAAHHH!CACHORRO COM RAIVA, FUJAM TODOS! . ...como sou sem graça...¬¬''')

Se acalme Sesshoumaru!Nós o chamamos aqui, pois queremos saber o porque dela ter sido tão demorada de nos ter demorado a nos mostrar.-Disse Miroku tentando acalmar Sesshoumaru e ao mesmo tempo Hakkako, pois este estava tão assustado por causa do berro de Sesshoumaru sobre si.

Está bem...-Disse percebendo seu erro de ficar alterado.

Mas, senhores como souberam que ela demorou para ser enviada aos senhores?-Disse Hakkako mais tranqüilo e curioso, ao perceber que Miroku soube que demorou a ser mostrada a eles.

Eu descobri, pois aquela nave que ele estava tinha sido invadida...-não estava conseguindo terminar a frase, pois estava tão triste que abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair no chão, mas ao perceber o fato recobrou as forças e escondeu a voz chorosa e o choro (homem também chora sabia!Não achem que esse comportamento e´só de mulher não, porque isso seria muita infantilidade, pois homens tem o direito de demonstrar sentimentos!desculpem-me por exagerar, mas tem pessoas que acham que homem que chora é bicha mas não é não.)-era do meu amigo que considerava meu irmão mais novo que nunca tive e irmão da Princesa do Planeta Haunted, Kohaku(o Kohaku tem com 18 anos)...(cara meus olhos tão marejados de lágrimas e ainda por cima para melhorar eu to escutando música triste...Ç.Ç)-Disse Miroku tentando parecer forte, mas sua tentativa foi em vão, Sesshoumaru e Hakkako perceberam como ele desabou de tristeza e sentou em sua poltrona e abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder sua tristeza profunda.

Miroku...?O que houve?Por que está tão triste?-Disse Sesshoumaru muito confuso, pois nunca havia visto ele com tal tristeza profunda.(O Sesshoumaru nunca soube que Miroku era amigo de Kohaku, e que ele desabaria assim.O Sesshoumaru ele foi convidado pelo Miroku para navegar em sua nave como Conselheiro e Parceiro de batalhas, quando Miroku tinha 16 anos, pois os dois eram super amigos e Miroku estava na nave do pai, mas ele morreu numa batalha quando Miroku tinha 19 anos).

É que Kohaku era um garoto muito inteligente, simpático, supergente boa.Ele era um garoto de ouro, como meu pai havia me falado.Ele era como se fosse meu irmão mais novo, como um filho!Eu era muito apegado a ele!E se ele estiver morto!Como irei informar a Imperatriz da Galáxia Haunted!Eu tenho que tentar descobrir se ele está vivo, escondido, ou o pior, morto.-Disse Miroku muito triste.(eu fiz o Miroku apegado ao Kohaku, pois eu também sou muito apegada a ele.XD)

Não fique assim Miroku.Bom nós estamos aqui para descobrir quatro paradeiros, mais um não vai fazer mal ou diferença alguma não acha?-Disse Sesshoumaru puxando uma cadeira e colocando ao lado do amigo e dando uns tapas nas costas dele tentando reanima-lo.(Vocês perceberam que o Sesshoumaru está muito amigável com os personagens?Eu quis faze-lo assim porque ele vai muitas vezes reanimar o Miroku na história...ops!Falei demais!eu devia ter ficado quieta no meu canto!quase contei tudo da história antes...que droga..¬¬''').

Sim.Desculpem-me por isso.Eu vou continuar a contar.O Kohaku só me convidou uma vez para ir à nave dele, pois eu era muito ocupado, e não tinha registrado o nome da nave dele.Mas vou te responder como soubemos que demorou a ser mostrada a nós.Eu acabei vendo uma informação muito pequena no canto da direita abaixo das vestes do desconhecido(era muito pequena mesmo não dava para perceber se fosse uma pessoa normal olhando).

Nossa, eu nem havia percebido isso na mensagem quando recebemos(quando eles receberam a mensagem, ela foi vista uma semana depois pelos sistemas da Miyhara)-Disse Hakkako impressionado.(com os olhos arregalados melhor dizendo- O.O XD)

Mudando um pouco de vai ser o plano, para descobrir aonde cada uma das garotas foram parar?-Disse Sesshoumaru tentando desviar do assunto de Kohaku.

Bom, vamos ir à nave de Kohaku para verificar se há algum vivo por lá e verificar se não deixaram pistas do paradeiro de Kagome e...-não conseguiu terminar, pois foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

Mas como assim, "achar uma pista do paradeiro de Kagome?".Eu não entendi no que você quis dizer com você sabe que vai ter uma pista de Kagome lá?-Disse Sesshoumaru meio confuso.

Vamos provavelmente achar a pista de Kagome, pois ele acha que Kagome é Sango e vai dar a pista de onde achar outra pista, porque ele não vai dar uma pista de onde ela ta e sim uma pista que dá a outra pista.E provavelmente ele quer que nós a achemos depois de uma eternidade.Mas não entendi com qual propósito ele fez isso.-Disse Miroku terminado com uma expressão facial confusa.

Agora entendi a sua filosofia.Mas eu acho que entendi o porque.-Disse Sesshoumaru também com a expressão facial confusa e conclusiva.

Então diga-Disse Miroku um pouco receoso, pois poderia ser uma notícia pior que a outra.

Eu acho que os pais delas já são meio "velhos"(pois a maioria ta com 40 anos), e sem os filhos pra herdarem o trono e governarem as Galáxias eles podem ser assassinados por um ninja da Sacerdotisa das Trevas: Tsubaki.Você já ouviu falar dela não ouviu Miroku?-Disse Sesshoumaru, encarando seu amigo com um olhar interrogativo.

Sim, claro que ouvi falar dela, pois ela própria traiu meu pai para se juntar a um inimigo mortal de meu pai: Yami Naraku(Yami é trevas, mas pode ser nome feminino quanto masculino. . ).Os dois travaram uma batalha Interestelar e ele acabou perdendo, pois usaram um golpe baixo e sujo!Pegaram minha mãe, eles iriam mata-la, mas meu pai se jogou na frente e morreu para salvar minha mãe.Ela continuou cuidando de mim, ela ainda está viva graças a Buda!Ela era uma Miko.Era Asagiri no Miko.O nome dela é Megumi, Megumi Yuku.Ela é muito forte, e o mais impressionante é que ela tem aparência de 19 anos, sendo que tem 48.Ela é muito forte mesmo, mas ela não conseguiu curar o ferimento de meu pai a tempo...-ele abaixa a cabeça novamente, mas desta vez era de raiva e angústia, pois seu pai era mais que um pai era um amigo para todas as horas, porque sabia que ele estava ali, para me amparar de todos os acontecimentos ruins.Naquela hora meu pai me disse: "Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui para te amparar nos maus acontecimentos, eu estarei no seu coração, pois no nosso coração é que está a nossa força de vontade de viver, cuide de sua Mãe por mim e viva por mim..." e dizendo isso ele fecha os olhos e sorri.Mas esse sorriso não era de tristeza e sim um sorriso sereno, cheio de ternura e felicidade.-depois dessa frase, Miroku não agüentou e colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar, de tanta angústia e tristeza que ele havia reprimido dentro de si.Aquela postura de seriedade e séria foi deixada de lado, para uma postura de tristeza profunda igual aos seus olhos azuis petróleo escuro.

Miroku, não fique assim, nós temos que fazer algo para descobrir o paradeiro delas!Tente esquecer isso, por mais difícil que seja!As pessoas não vivem só de tristezas e alegrias como você sempre me disse quando estava assim!-Tentando reanima-lo e superar tudo que estava passando em sua cabeça.-Não fique assim!Pare de remoer o passado!Pois quem remoe o passado nunca passa a enxergar o presente e o futuro!Eu já superei a dor de perder uma outra pessoa que eu sempre amei, mas ela está morta, eu fiquei muito deprimido, mas pensei:"será que se eu tentar esquecer o passado poderei ver e viver o presente e o futuro novamente?"e a resposta foi:"sim eu poderei ver, viver e sentir todos os momentos de minha vida novamente, tentar abrir um novo caminho, reconstruir minha vida, tentar algo que nunca tentei fazer, descobrir coisas novas para se fazer, descobrir sentimentos novos e viajar para esquecer, esquecer tudo que se aconteceu no seu passado para não se apegar a ele para nunca esquecer o agora e o amanhã."(tipo é um pequeno poema que eu fiz...XP, ñ sei se ficou legal)-Fazendo isso observa que seu amigo murmurou:

Obrigado.Obrigado por tudo que você fez por mim e por minha família, Sesshoumaru.-disse olhando para seu amigo com um olhar de honra por ter um amigo assim.(mas ñ maliciem isso!Eles só são amigos!XP se ñ vai dar merda e vai ficar esquisito a história se alguém pensar que eles são homossexuais.E o pior de tudo: o Sesshoumaru, o Miroku e suas fãs me matariam por isso..., e pior vocês vão me matar por estar me intrometendo tanto...)

Dinada-dizendo isso dando uns tapas nas costas do amigo.

Eu é que tenho que agradecer!-Sorrindo e se levanta olhando para Hakkako.- Hakkako mande uma mensagem para Inu-Yasha, Kouga, a minha mãe, pais de Inu-Yasha e Kouga.

Sim, estou indo imediatamente!-Dizendo isso se retira da Sala de Estratégias.

Vamos verificar todas as chances delas(se referindo a Kagome e Sango) terem descoberto sobre irem ser raptadas.-Disse Miroku indo se sentar na sua Poltrona.

Bom as chances são mínimas delas terem descoberto.-Disse Sesshoumaru fazendo o mesmo que Miroku, mas se sentando na Poltrona Prateada como os cabelos dele.

Mas vamos pensar um pouco.Talvez um dos espiões delas devem ter investigado...mas se isso tivesse acontecido elas não teriam ficado quietas, teriam nos contado.-disse a pergunta e a resposta da mesma.

Mas uma coisa me intrigou muito...-Disse Sesshoumaru ficando sério novamente.

O que lhe intriga?-Disse Miroku olhando com a expressão facial interrogativa.

O que mais me intrigou foi como elas trocaram de lugar se as galáxias das duas são muito distantes uma das outras?(sim U.U Sango e Kagome são princesas de Galáxias.)-Disse meio que para si mesmo, mas num som audível.

Sim isso também faz parte da jogada...você me lembrou disso em boa hora, pois isso vai dar mais ênfase a história.Mas como descobriram isso?É praticamente ir à Galáxia das duas num dia só!-Disse Miroku mais pensativo ainda.

Sim, isso é estranho...ESPERA UM POUCO!EU ME LEMBREI DE UMA COISA!-disse Sesshoumaru com o rosto feliz.(imaginem o Sesshoumaru com um sorriso.deve ser meio estranho isso, mas ao mesmo tempo bonito...D)

O que você se lembrou Sesshoumaru?Diga logo!-Disse Miroku com muita espequitativa.

Se lembra do inventor da Galáxia da Sango, o Riten, que se juntou com o inventor da Galáxia da Kagome, o Enishi?-Disse Sesshoumaru na esperança que Miroku se lembrasse deles, pois só falaram com eles fazia dois anos.(nossa, nem coloquei dois personagens do Samurai X, né?XP)

Sim, me lembro, mas por que eles?Eles tem alguma coisa haver?-Disse Miroku com a expressão facial de confusão.

Eles estavam fazendo um projeto de Nave velocidade do Som sem barreiras?(que eu saiba é mais rápida do que sei lá o que.)

Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?Ainda não estou entendendo nada...-Disse confuso.

Bom talvez elas tenham viajado através desta nave.E esta nave que eu me lembre vai até a galáxaia da Kagome e da Sango em menos de um dia.(metade do dia pra ser mais exata)-Disse Sesshoumaru contente pelo amigo ter entendido depois dessa pequena explicação.

Bom, isso era um projeto, mas não sei se deu certo esse invento.-Disse Miroku.

Eu soube que este projeto deu certo e está sendo treinado vários pilotos para levarem pessoas do Império da Galáxia em viagens muito importantes.-Disse Sesshoumaru Com a cara confiante.

Ah, agora está explicado. Mas uma coisa ainda ñ se encaixou direito na história...-Disse Miroku pensativo.

O que não se encaixou na história?-Disse Sesshoumaru com a expressão facial confusa.

O que não se encaixou na história foi o seguinte: Como elas descobriram que iriam ser raptadas?-Disse Miroku ficando irritado por não saber o porque disso estar acontecendo, mas ele ñ era o único.Sesshoumaru e ele ficaram remoendo e remoendo isso na cabeça durante horas, até que bateu a fome.

Vamos, comer...eu ñ agüento mais eu estou morrendo de fome, não comi nada até agora...-Disse Miroku se rendendo a fome.

É melhor irmos comer mesmo, também estou faminto.-Disse concordando com Miroku.

-Vamos.-Dizendo isso se levantam e saem da Sala de Estratégias.

_**Hi Peoples!**_

_**Foi mal não ter escrito ao mesmo tamanho do capítulo 1 mas não se preocupem pois eu vou tentar sempre escrever 8 páginas e se der mais de 8!Mas também tem uma justificativa para este capítulo ser menor que o outro, eu tive que contar um segredo que o Miroku revela que ninguém nem o Sesshoumaru sabia, então não me matem, daí como eu vou poder continuar com a fic?Então ñ me matem!Tenho que agradecer a Minha Amiga a Nicolle que me ajudou mttttttt quando me cadastrei no FFN!Bjus Nicolle XP!Comentem please!Eu preciso de rewius,nem que seja para me xingar, falar que minha fanfic ta horrível, se não eu paro de escrever! Que plano vocês acham que eles vão fazer?Que tipo de comidas eles comem?...ops isso ninguém vai querer saber.A descrisão dos personagens como estão agora vocês vêem agora(só da Rin, do pai do Miroku e do Kohaku)**_

**_Kohaku:_Ele está com cabelos compridos acima da cintura presos numa trança(estilo do visual do Duo do Gundam Wing), Está ou estava com 18 anos, usava as vestes típicas dos jedais mas só que da cor cinza.Ele está com a altura de 1,76(o Miroku tem 1,80 na minha fic..."que baixinho"...XP, mas Sesshoumaru é mais alto com 1,87, altura do meu pai.XD), e dono ou Ex-dono da Nave HunterWay.**

**_Rin:_Ela está com os cabelos até a cintura e eram sempre presos num coque, mas deixava uma parte do coque solta e ficava até o começo das costas que eram presos em uma única trança(básico, mais complicado não podia ficar...¬¬''''').Usava semrpe roupas de tecidos leves como a seda e meio transparentes mas não deixava nada a mostra, sua roupa favorita era um vestido longo prata meio tranparente mas estilo vestido chinês.Ela usava este vestido quando Sesshoumaru iria vir visita-la.**

**_Pai de Miroku (ainda não inventei um nome para ele):_Tinha cabelos longos, mais escuros que o do Miroku, presos num rabo de cavalo alto.Usava vestes de jedai brancas, mas sua roupa de batalha era Azul-Marinho com um sinto prateado que era onde guardava sua espada que era de cor dos olhos do Miroku(só pra informação de vocês, o pai do Miroku era amigo do pai do Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha.Ele tinha a espada The Light Imperror of Jédis da Galáxia Mirror of Dream(galáxia do Miroku).O pai do Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha também tem mas da Galáxia Dark of Way.**


	3. A Chegada de InuYasha e Kouga

_**...Crazy Jédis...**_

Capítulo 3- Chegada de Inu-Yasha e Kouga 

**Hello People!Hoje eu estou muitoooooooo feliz, pois eu recebi 4 reviws!Eu nunca imaginei que iria receber reviws!(ñ estou mentindo nem querendo ser metida ou coisa parecida)Eu vou deixar a minha dedicatória a todos no final deste capítulo e aqueles que lêem, mas não deixam comentários ou reviws!.Eu tenho que sempre agradecer pela minha amiga Nicolle ter me apoiado muuiitoooo para continuar com essa fanfic e aqui está o terceiro capítulo que alguns esperavam!Boas essas são minhas ultimas palavras e aqui começa mais um capítulo de Crazy Jédis!XD(parece até novela mexicana sendo anunciada...)**

Sesshoumaru e Miroku chegam no refeitório e vê que não tinha nenhum agente ou funcionário da Nave, mas isso estava mais do que claro.Nenhum agente ou funcionário não estava lá, pois já era 2:35 da tarde e todos já haviam almoçado.(menos eles, e por sinal nem café da manhã eles tomaram. Coitados eu não queria estar na pele deles, pois eu não me agüento em pé sem comida no estômago... hehe fazer o que né?XD).Quando uma das funcionárias do Refeitório havia reparado que eles estavam lá, parou imediatamente de limpar o chão com pano(claro eles comem mas as vezes fica meio sujo o local então ela sempre limpa, claro para deixar mais higiênico) e foi falar com eles.Ela era uma jovem de cabelos azuis pálidos e meio encaracolados e olhos com uma cor mais incomum ainda verde-água, tinha um rosto angelical, mas por trás dessa aparência toda ela é muito tímida e reservada, mas sempre sorri.Ela tinha a pele clara, parecia que ter uns 17 anos, 1,65 m de altura usava um vestido azul-marinho com sapatos de salto alto o que deixava alta, também da mesma cor.Ela era Freya, a voz dela era suave e muito bonita por sinal(mas voltando a história sem mais descrição.Foi mal ai para essa descrição, mas é que eu gosto de descrever cada detalhe do personagem.Ela vai ser uma personagem de uma ajuda, mas vocês vão saber o por que...XP).Fazendo uma pequena reverência ela pergunta:

No que poderia ajudar-lhes?-Disse com um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru se espantou pela beleza dela e nunca a viu por aqui, mas Miroku deu um olhar para ele dizendo: "Eu te falo quem é depois de comermos"(como eles lêem isso no rosto do outro?)

Bom nós queremos um prato de salada e dois sushis, e para beber quero dois sucos de maracujá.-Disse Sorrindo.-Freya você está gostando de viver na Nave?

Sim é claro!Melhor viver aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar!Eu devo muito o que agradecer-lhe por me livrar das mãos daquele youkai raposa!Obrigada mais uma vez Miroku-sama!-Dizendo isso com um belo sorriso e saindo para fazer o pedido dos dois.

Sesshoumaru olha para Miroku sem entender nada e meio desconfiado, como o Miroku não reagiu daquela "maneira" de sempre quando via outras garotas.Resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

Miroku, vejo que você evoluiu!Parabéns, você não agarrou essa garota nem fez uma das suas "brincadeirinhas" sem graça.-Disse Sesshoumaru um tanto risonho, mas viu o olhar de Miroku meio feliz e não entendeu, mas sua pergunta foi respondida em imediato.

Eu não faço isso mais, eu mudei depois de tudo que já aconteceu na minha vida, e simplesmente não poderia fazer isso com minha irmã.-Disse sorrindo, mas sua expressão facial mudou drasticamente para uma de riso, pois não acreditava na expressão que Sesshoumaru estava.

O que?Mas como ela pode ser sua irmã se tem áurea e cheiro de sangue de meio youkai?Apesar de ter uma essência parecida com a de seu pai, isso pode ser uma mera coincidência.-Disse Sesshoumaru interrogativo e incrédulo.

Bom quando meu pai estava casado(mesmo casado ele apronta...¬¬'''''') ele foi hipnotizado e seduzido por uma youkai cobra(mas ela estava na forma humana e já descrevo como ela é no final do capítulo, e ela hipnotizou mesmo, pois aqui o pai do Miroku ele não é safado, só quando era solteiro), ela fez o que queria e foi embora depois de meu pai dormir.Eu fui descobrir o paradeiro dela, pois acabei descobrindo que tinha uma irmã.(quantas revelações né?)Ela estava aprisionada pelo youkai raposa Shippou(ele vai ser mau já que ele não vai ser mala, eu detesto ele...ele vai estar adulto)mas eu levei ele para a polícia de WindGarden, ele era procurado pela justiça pelo tráfico de prostitutas dizendo arrumar para elas uma vida melhor, levando para o planeta DarkChaos(já da pra perceber que esse planeta é de todo tipo de gente do mal né?).

Que bom pelo menos você tem um ser a mais na família.Mas uma coisa me veio a cabeça agora.Ela sabe que é sua irmã?A Senhora Asagiri no Miko, Megumi, ela não sabe disso?-Disse Sesshoumaru de um jeito tão rápido que parecia uma metralhadora de perguntas.

Se acalme Sesshoumaru, minha mãe sabe que ela é minha irmã e sabe que não foi nenhum deslize dele, pois minha mãe conhece essa youkai.Ela se chama Hatesha Yuumu.Bom a Freya não sabe que eu sou irmão dela, mas vai logo saber, pois estamos indo direto ao planeta e Galáxia de minha mãe e meu Planeta e Galáxia natal Mirror of Dream.-Dizendo isso com um sorriso.

Miroku você bebeu?Nós precisamos ir à Nave de Kohako e ainda por cima temos que esperar o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga chegarem!-Disse Sesshoumaru com urgência na voz.

Se acalme, pois eles já estão chegando.-Disse Miroku despreocupado.

Desculpe interrompe-los na conversa, mas chegou o almoço de vocês.-disse Freya assustando um pouco os dois, mas voltaram a posse normal, mas o que deixou impressionado aos dois foi à força dela, pois ela estava carregando duas bandejas, uma em cada mão, e por sinal estava aparentemente muito pesada.Percebendo isso ela pergunta:

O que foi?Por que essa cara de espanto?-Disse Freya com a expressão facial interrogativa.(perceberam que o que eu mais escrevo é expressão facial?Essa é de verdade o jeito certo de falar pois temos uma face (ou rosto) e não uma cara, pois quem tem cara é cavalo.Sem ofensa aos cavalos é claro)

Os dois se olharam, e responderam em uníssono:

Deu para perceber que você é forte, pois estas bandejas são pesadas.-disseram apontando para as bandejas.

Ah obrigada...-disse envergonhada e sem jeito.(eu também ficaria sem jeito se falassem isso pra mim.)

Obrigada pelo atendimento Freya.-Disse Miroku com um sorriso.

Denada-Disse envergonhada e saiu o mais rápido possível para não perceberem isso.

Ela saiu e foi direto para a cozinha e com isso foi lavar a louça."Ai que bom!Aquele sorriso do Miroku-sama é tão bonito e ele também!O amigo dele também é um pedaço de mal caminho!hihihi!Ops, tenho que terminar de lavar a louça, melhor dizendo, começar."

**:.:.:.:.:.:De volta ao refeitório:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sesshoumaru e Miroku ficaram conversando sobre várias possibilidades delas terem descoberto de serem raptadas(Kagome e Sango).Terminaram de comer e entregaram as bandejas no passa prato.Saíram e foram direto para a sala de Reunião, pois lá é que eles esperariam a presença de Inu-Yasha e Kouga.

**:.:.:.:.:.:Na Sala de Reuniões:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sesshoumaru se encontrava na mesa de mapas(virtuais por sinal, por isso ele carrega para lá e para cá aqueles chips, que são mapas) e verificando todos os arquivos e coisas do Governo de WindGarden para verificar alguma mudança nos arquivos ou alguma mensagem de Governo que é segredo.Miroku já estava comunicando ao Ginta e a Freya para arrumarem uma pequena festinha de bem vindos para Inu-Yasha e Kouga, pois faz muito tempo que não vinham para a Nave DarkWave.Miroku termina de dizer os afazeres para eles e vai até Sesshoumaru que parecia muito concentrado nos arquivos das Galáxias Haunted e WindGarden e resolveu ver se ele tinha achado algo para informação deles.

Sesshoumaru, por acaso você achou alguma coisa para nós?-Disse Miroku sério.

Ainda não, mas acho que simplesmente tem poucas informações que consigo acessar com a permissão dele.Apesar de achar errado o que eles estão fazendo, eu não tenho outra escolha se não invadir o sistema do Governo de Haunted e WindGarden.-Disse sério e olhou para Miroku para ver se ele concordava, mas encontrou este com boca aberta e resolveu perguntar.-O que houve Miroku?

É que eu pensei que você não fizesse isso.Por acaso você tem experiência em invadir computadores da Central de Arquivos Restritos ou a Central de Controle de Computadores Governamentais?Sesshoumaru se descobrirem podemos ir para a cadeia!-Disse Miroku tentando convencer Sesshoumaru de não fazer isso, pois isso era arriscado demais.

Eu sei fazer isso muito bem e sem ser detectado pelos computadores da C.A.R ou da C.C.C.G, pois fui treinado especificamente para isso, e o computador da Central é o Hyojime(computador igual a Miyhara que tem inteligência artificial, mas a Miyhara foi mais atualizado que o do Governo, pois foi feita em segredo pelos Cientistas Enishi e Riten)Ele não mais atualizado que o nosso.Por isso vai ser mais fácil ainda de não nos descobrirem, pois pedi para o Cientista Enishi, que é ótimo em atualizar, modificar e aperfeiçoamento de computadores de inteligência artificial do Universo.E pedi para o Cientista Riten deixar um sistema de segurança no nosso computador que modifica o nome de nós para um nome do governo que mexe em determinado arquivo que estivermos.Mais alguma pergunta?-Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para Miroku meio friamente, pois este desconfiou dele pela primeira vez.Nunca imaginara seu melhor amigo falar de um jeito inseguro e preocupado com que pudessem ser descobertos.E pior que ele seria o burro de ser pego pela Polícia do Governo de Haunted ou de WindGarden.

Claro que não Sesshoumaru.Pare de me olhar como se eu não tivesse plena confiança no que você faz!Eu confio em você mais do que qualquer pessoa(menos é claro que a mãe dele)!Eu confio, mas tinha medo que você fosse preso ou descoberto!Eu não sabia que você tinha sido treinado para invadir sistemas e muito menos que os Cientistas Enishi e Riten tinham modificado Miyhara!-Disse Miroku meio que alterado pela atitude de seu amigo, mas nada que se percebesse, mas como Sesshoumaru é um Inu Youkai ele tem mais facilidade de sentir os sentimentos que os outros.

Miroku, eu pensei que tivesse plena confiança em mim!Mas não precisa se preocupar eu não irei ser descoberto por ninguém, ao menos que alguém me denuncie.E é bom mesmo que tenha confiança em mim!-Disse Sesshoumaru meio alterado igual seu amigo.-Melhor nós irmos nos arrumar daqui a pouco eles estão vindo.(pra quem não sabe isso tudo que esta acontecendo agora é cinco dias depois de receberem a mensagem e de enviarem o comunicado ao Inu-Yasha e ao Kouga, mas foi mal não avisar antes ta, é que eu esqueci...¬¬'''''''''')

Concordo.Vou para meu quarto me arrumar, pois faz mais de dois anos que não os vejo.-Disse Miroku já saindo da Sala de Reuniões."Será que o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga ainda são rivais da época do namoro dele com a Kagome?Espero que não..."

Eu também vou, só espero tomar um banho confortante.-Dizendo isso se retirou.

Sesshoumaru e Miroku chegaram no andar de cima da Nave que são os alojamentos e os banheiros femininos e a masculinos, mas o quarto e o banheiro deles eram isolados, o quarto de Sesshoumaru era no final do corredor a esquerda e o do Miroku era no final do corredor a direita.A porta do "lado" do quarto do Miroku era um quarto de visitas e perto do quarto de Sesshoumaru também tinha um.(para quem não me entendeu, vou tentar explicar: o corredor é largo, o final do corredor dos lados direito e esquerdo são assim e cada lado tem um quarto de visitas dos dois lados do final e mais no meio do corredor tem várias portas de dormitórios.Ufffffffaaaaaaa!terminei de explicar uma coisa que era meio que impossível de explicar!"""")

Sesshoumaru abre a porta de seu quarto e vê ele todo arrumado, mas se sentia tão sozinho, tinha saudades de Rin, mas sabia que este rumo da vida que escolheu iria ficar longe de tudo e todos.Ele escolheu este rumo da vida, pois queria ser igual ao pai e sentir orgulho de ser um Jedai.Ele sabia muito bem que Miroku também se sentia assim, mas sabia que escolhendo este caminho ficaria assim: sozinho, mas com amigos para apoiar, brigar, dar bronca, chorar, rir, festejar, e em todos os momentos tristes, felizes e difíceis da vida.(eu concordo com este pensamento, pois se você fizer uma escolha na vida, saiba qual será as conseqüências de tudo aquilo que fizer.Escolha o seu caminho e não se arrependa do que já fez, mas se arrependa se magoar alguém, se ferir alguém ou fizer alguma besteira bem besteira mesmo.Siga em frente e não pense e nem se fixe no passado, pois com isso não irá nunca para o presente e o futuro que nos aguarda.Meu pequeno pensamento do dia!o/)

Miroku entrou em seu quarto e se sentiu culpado por não ter confiado muito em seu amigo, pois ele nunca, jamais duvidou dele em qualquer hipótese, sempre confiou plenamente nele, e ele dá esta mancada muito feia.Ele sabia que seu amigo nada gostou de ouvir o que ouviu, pois aquilo soara como se faltasse confiança por parte dele, aquilo foi um erro.Um erro que se não tomasse cuidado perderia o amigo, pois com esses pequenos deslizes perdeu a amizade de um garoto chamado Houjo.Ele sempre confiou em Miroku, mas teve um dia que Miroku desconfiou dele, que ele teria ficado com a garota que ele gostava quando estava no segundo ano do 2º grau.Houjo havia lhe dito que nunca encostou um dedo nela, e que nunca se quer havia falado com ela, mas a desconfiança de Miroku o deixou irritado e disse que não falava mais com ele, pois não agüentava pessoas que duvidavam dele, principalmente os amigos mais próximos.Depois desse fato Miroku nunca mais esqueceu estas palavras."Que droga!Meu maior problema é que não tenho total confiança nas pessoas!Duvido demais das pessoas e tenho desconfiança que é pior!Melhor eu ir tomar banho antes que eles cheguem".Pensando isso foi direto para o banheiro, para esquecer um pouco problemas que atormentavam ele, principalmente o fato de Sango ter sido raptada sem nenhuma pista por completo.

** . . . . . Duas horas depois . . . . . **

Sesshoumaru e Miroku já haviam tomado banho faz tempo, mas estavam preocupados demais com o que planejar e que estratégia fazer e foram direto ver alguns preparativos para tentar esquecer, e o que esqueceu eles foi o tanto de funcionários estavam na Sala de Comemorações(abaixo do andar de Salas de Reuniões, Estratégias e outras.Melhor dizendo no 1º andar.), havia se juntado todos os funcionários e agentes da Nave para preparar a comemoração.Dois deles haviam percebido a chegada deles e fizeram uma reverência, eles eram: Hakkako e Ginta.(pois os outros estavam ocupados demais para perceberem alguma pessoa a mais lá.)Depois deles cumprimentarem todos perceberam e foram cumprimenta-los(fazer reverência).Sesshoumaru e Miroku nunca haviam visto tantas reverências assim antes e nunca perceberam quantos funcionários e agentes tinham na sua própria Nave.(bom nem eu perceberia, pois todos ficam espalhados pela Nave que não é nada pequena.)Sesshoumaru e Miroku foram para um outro lado do Salão para observar como estava sendo arrumado ele, pois já fazia algum tempo que não faziam festas.Realmente estavam muito bonito ele tinha um globo no meio do Salão, tinha luzes azuis em todo o salão(mas estavam ainda apagadas, pois a luz estava acesa), fitas em azul e dourado(cor dos olhos de Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha, Kouga e Miroku),balões também desta mesma cor, letras escritos "Kouga e Inu-Yasha" e logo abaixo do nome escrito "Sejam Bem Vindos".Estava muito bonito.Miroku observou e viu que tinha também luzes douradas.Tinham faixas fosforescestes das cores azuis e douradas, tinha quatro colunas no Salão, uma em cada canto dele e em forma de espiral as duas faixas desde o teto desciam até o chão.Realmente seria uma festa e tanto.Só faltava 1 hora para chegarem então decidiram pegar duas garotas para recepciona-los e leva-los até o Salão de Festas.

Miroku quem vamos escolher para traze-los até aqui?-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Bom eu vou escolher minha irmã para recepcionar o Kouga e guia-lo até aqui.O que você acha?-Disse Miroku.

Bom você faz o que quiser.Eu vou ver quem eu escolho para guiar meu irmão.-Ele olhou para o Salão a procura de alguém e viu uma moça muito bonita.Ela tinha os olhos de cor muito incomum, olhos cor lavanda, cabelos longos, mas ondulados, seus cabelos batiam no começo da coxa, era maior do que o cabelo de Freya que ia até o final das costas.Era de uma cor também muito incomum que era cinza azulado, era muito esbelta, tinha 1,65 m de altura.Usava um vestido com mangas longas que se alargavam até a mão(não sei como se fala quando é manga, se é boca de sino ou o que), ele não era curto nem longo,era pregue, mas muito bonito, tinha um decote em "V", era de cor azul-céu que deixava sua beleza mais exótica, tinha um estilo meio oriental.Usava uma sandália de salto alto que amarrava na perna(tinha umas cordinhas que você amarra na perna, até o final da batata da perna)era de cor azul bem clarinho.A cor de seus olhos e de seu cabelo dava para perceber que era uma youkai, e era uma youkai pássaro.Ela olhou para ele, pois sentiu que estava sendo observada.Ele fez um sinal e ela veio.

Olá senhor Taikou!Olá senhor Yuku!Os senhores não vão muito na área de controle de arquivos e mensagens não é mesmo?Pois sempre pedem para enviar direto para a Sala de Controle.-Disse jovem de aparência exótica.Aparentava ter uns 20 anos(mais velha que o Ginta e o Hakkako e quase da idade de Miroku), apresentava um sorriso muito bonito.

Olá!Bom isso é verdade faz muito tempo que não vou até lá-Disse Sesshoumaru sorridente.

Olá também!Bom eu mandei um comunicado ao Ginta e ao Hakkako para eles abrirem todas as mensagens que vierem e vocês estão responsáveis por isso.-Disse Miroku sorridente.

Qual é o seu nome?-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Meu nome é Vaiper.-Disse sorridente.

Vaiper?Eu gostaria que você recepcionasse Inu-Yasha e acompanhasse ele até aqui no Salão.Você poderia chamar a Freya?-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Eu aceito com muito prazer e honra.Sim eu irei chamar Freya.Só um instante.-disse Vaiper(nem é nome de carro e o nome da super ladra do Jack Chano desenhoXDXP).Ela saiu em direção do pilar de mármore a esquerda deles(eles estavam no canto, no lado oposto da porta).Voltou trazendo Freya.Ela estava com uma roupa um tanto provocadora, mas não era exagerado.Era um vestido de alça que nas costas tinha um corte em "U" e fazia um "X" nele.Na frente tinha um decote em "V", era muito bonito e era longo, de seda da cor azul pálido, muito bonito, tinha um abertura na lateral que começava no finalzinho da coxa, usava um sapato da mesma cor de salto alto.

Olá Freya!-Disse Miroku com um sorriso-Você está muito elegante hoje.

Obrigada você também está bonito.-Disse ela um tanto envergonhada pelo elogio.

Obrigado.-Disse Miroku"por que ela está envergonhada?"pensou, pois havia percebido que ela ficara um pouco corada."Ela não pode gostar de mim!Isso vai ser um desastre!Se acalme Miroku e não pense nisso."

Freya, você poderia recepcionar e acompanhar o Kouga até aqui?-Disse Miroku

Claro!Não vai ser nenhum problema!-Disse sorrindo.

Podem ir até o porto de chegada deles.-Dizem Sesshoumaru e Miroku em uníssono.

Sim!Tchau senhores Taikou e Yuku!-Disseram isso sorrindo e foram até no porto de chegada de naves individuais.

Sesshoumaru e Miroku começaram a conversar, já era 7:30 no horário do espaço(claro!o horário de acordo com cada galáxia e planeta se modificam, então o horário que era no espaço é totalmente diferente do que qualquer outro.).Inu-yasha e Kouga iriam chegar daqui a dez minutos e todas as garotas fizeram duas filas uma do lado direto da porta do Salão e outra no lado esquerdo da porta do Salão.Miroku tinha planejado isso, para dar as boas vindas, daí ele quis que elas jogassem pétalas de flores para recepciona-los.(depois eu falo que roupa que Sesshoumaru e o Miroku estão usando)

** . . . . . A Recepção . . . . . **

Freya e Vaiper estavam já no local combinado.Elas olharam para a janela do portão, pois haviam percebido alguma presença e viram duas naves individuais.Uma do Exército do Planeta WindGarden.Ela era verde bem claro mesmo, era pequena, mas parecia muito confortável, ela era para guerras, pois dava para perceber que ela tinha armamentos escondidos,(era igual um caça espacial, mas virava um robô igual ao Gundam Wing, o do Kouga era um pouco mais sofisticado, pois ele era da tecnologia e virava também um robô, ele era para batalhas de espadas, já o do Inu-Yasha era de para batalhas mano-a-mano ou para armas de grande porte) e outra nave que era um preto muito brilhante e era igual ao do Inu-Yasha, mas sofisticado como já havia explicado, essa nave era do General das Forças Especiais de Tourniquet.Eles entraram no compartimento de naves individuais e saíram.O rapaz da nave verde saiu, ele era parecido com o Sesshoumaru, pois seu olhar era frio, mas uma coisa se diferenciava: ele era meio-youkai.Usava roupas de cor verde escura, era uma capa muito longa que chegava nos pés e sobrava um pouco,(tipo a roupa do Neo de Matrix)estava usando um capacete verde da mesma cor, mas logo que tirou deu para perceber como era longo seu cabelo e prateado.Era realmente muito sexy.Tirou de repente um óculos preto muito bonito, e colocou, combinou realmente com ele e principalmente com a feição dele.(fazer o que, eu tenho que deixa meus personagens muito sexys e liiiiiiiindoooooossssss!XDXP)O da nave negra muito escura saiu um rapaz com a roupa mais escura que a cor de sua nave, deu para perceber que ele era um agente especial só pelo jeito dele olhar, era um olhar penetrante e muito sexy também.Este tirou o capacete e mostrou seu cabelo negro e muito longo também, mas este estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.Seus olhos azuis eram muito lindos, ele usava uma roupa muito bonita era uma roupa negra com capuz, era um, sobretudo, mas com uma pequena diferença era fechada não tinha como abri-la normalmente, só se tira-se por cima.Ele parecia a morte quando colocou aquele capuz, só faltava mesmo aquela foice.Mas ele tinha uma espada, só que desligada.Os dois logo que saíram foram falar um com o outro e elas perceberam que tinham que colocar em pratica o que haviam sido mandadas a cumprir.Freya foi até Kouga e Vaiper foi até Inu-Yasha.Eles pararam de falar e observaram elas.As duas eram de beleza exótica que chegava até de incomodar, pois era como se fosse hipnotizante.Freya começou a falar com Kouga:

Bem vindo a Nave DarkWave!Por favor, me siga.-Disse com um lindo e sereno sorriso.

Bem vindo a Nave DarkWave!Por favor, siga-me.-Disse Vaiper também com um sorriso muito bonito, mas por trás dele estava algo que quase ninguém descobriria, de desejo.(como eu sou foda né?XD tenho que colocar lenha na fogueira!huhuhu...ops... to fazendo clover da risada do Naraku...¬¬''''')"Como esse hanyou é sexy!Mas o que eu to pensando?Eu tenho que leva-lo até o Senhor Taikou e o Senhor Yuku!".

Os quatro se dirigiram até uma porta(a porta do Salão de Festas.Obs: Ela estava fechada.)

Se afastem um pouco-Disseram Vaiper e Freya em uníssono, e com isso elas se dirigiram cada uma para uma maçaneta e abriram, e foi tão rápido que as luzes acenderam de imediato e as garotas começaram a jogar pétalas de rosas brancas e amarelas enquanto eles passavam.Eles levaram um susto, pois não imaginavam uma comemoração dessas para a vinda deles.Ficaram fascinados com cada detalhe, e logo perceberam o porque da maioria(eu disse a maioria!quero dizer 100) das cores serem azuis e douradas, por causa da cor dos olhos de cada um. E ficou muito bonito, agradou aos dois receber uma festa só pela chegada de cada um deles.A música começou a tocar(para vocês terem uma idéia de que música é, escutem músicas de balada, tipo Self Destructionacho que é assim que se escreve, então não me matem se não for assimou qualquer outra música dessa banda, vai ficar legal XD) e as luzes para susto deles se apagaram e as luzes (tipo de balada, que no momento não me lembro)eram azuis e douradas e ficou mais legal ainda, pois os feixes de luzes nas paredes e nos 4 pilares eram douradas e azuis.Isso tudo ficou muito bonito, e quando terminaram de caminhar pelo tapete (o tapete era muito longo, então eles ficaram reparando em cada detalhe da sala)e chegaram até Miroku Yuku e Sesshoumaru Taikou.

Os dois sorriram para os dois convidados e disseram:

Bem vindos.

A quanto tempo não acham?O que acharam da decoração?-Disse Miroku animado.

Eu que diga!A decoração está muito bonita, gostei!Legal, até os feixes de luz vocês colocaram da cor dos nossos olhos!Estou maravilhado!-Disse Kouga, muito animado e tirou o capuz e mostrou uma feição jovem.E um sorriso muito bonito.(na minha opinião o sorriso do Kouga é muito bonito!)

Eu também gostei muito dessa recepção!Ficou muito bonita, parabéns!Eu gostei foi da hora da entrada que um monte de Garotas lindas e esbeltas jogaram ao ar pétalas de rosas.-Disse Inu-Yasha num tom muito claro que estava animado também.Deu um sorriso.-A quanto tempo heim?Meu irmão Sesshoumaru?-Dizendo isso, os dois se abraçaram e se soltaram(o Sesshoumaru e o Inu-Yasha vão ser irmãos do peito aqui, pois eu to cansada dos dois ficarem se matando!Poxa, isso cansa demais!quem não concorda? . ).E você Miroku?Parou com aquela "mania" de acabar "escorregar" a mão, e ir num lugar...digamos impróprio?-Disse com um sorriso de graça, tanto que começou a rir da cara sem graça do amigo.-Que foi?Tem algum problema em eu fazer essa pergunta?Bom, mas mudando de assunto, faz tempo que não nos vemos cara! Temos que nos conversar mais vezes!-Disse Inu-Yasha se recuperando do ataque de risos.

Bom eu acho que parei, pois não tentei fazer nenhuma gracinha.E claro que nós devíamos se falar mais.-Disse dando um abraço no amigo e se soltando, pois havia percebido que Kouga estava muito quieto.-O que houve Kouga?-Disse meio preocupado.

Ãh?Falou alguma coisa?-Disse Kouga despertando do transe.

O que foi Kouga?Por que está tão distraído?-Disse Sesshoumaru com uma expressão facial um tanto confusa e curiosa, mas não muito perceptível.

É que eu estava me perguntando: será que vocês não repararam nas garotas que nos guiou até aqui?Elas são muito bonitas e com uma beleza exótica muito incomum entre youkais e meio-youkais!-Disse Kouga fazendo uma cara de quem está reclamando que não percebem o que eles perderam de ver.(um detalhe, eles Kouga e Inu-Yasha não sabem que Miroku e Sesshoumaru pediram para elas acompanharem até o Salão)

Se acalme Kouga!-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Nunca imaginei que seu sangue iria ferver por causa delas.-Disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso que só ele consegue dar.

Ei!Esperem um pouco.Meu sangue não ferveu por causa delas e sim por causa do jeito delas olharem.Elas olharam para nós como se inspecionassem ou algo parecido(como secar aqueles garotos, lindos que deixa a autora babando.hehe '').Elas me deram arrepios.-Disse Kouga se lembrando delas olhando para eles.(para Inu-Yasha e Kouga).Percebendo a expressão facial deles de surpresa, e logo acresentou-Mas eu só tenho olhos para a Ayame...Ela gostava tanto de ir a festas como estas...Estou com saudades dela...-Disse Kouga tentando disfarçar a tristeza que sentiu ao pronunciar o nome de sua amada.Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hei cara!Não fique assim!Nós sabemos o que você está sentindo!-Disse Inu-Yasha, pois ele sabia o que o seu amigo estava sentindo.Todos eles sabiam o que estava passando na cabeça de cada um.Era uma única coisa: Resgatar a sua amada.(cada um com sua respectiva garota é claro!).Pairou um silêncio que nada agradou Miroku e Sesshoumaru, pois aquela festa era para eles se alegrarem e esquecer seus problemas pelo menos por um instante.Mas um deles resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Vamos esquecer todos os nossos problemas pelo menos hoje.Pois essa festa foi feita para vocês, Inu-Yasha e Kouga!-Disse Miroku tentando anima-los, por que todos estavam muito preocupados e tristes.Isso animou um pouco todos, pois Miroku estava certo, tinham que esquecer isso, pelo menos um pouco, essa festa era para eles se divertirem.

Está certo Miroku!Você tem razão, você e o Sesshoumaru fizeram esta festa para comemorar e não para ficarmos tristes.-Disse Kouga, percebendo que agora não era hora de ficar triste e sim para esquecer um pouco esta história.

É assim que se fala Kouga!Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto como da água pro vinho, quem são aquelas garotas que nos acompanharam?-Disse Inu-Yasha um pouco mais animado(e com um sorriso de deixar qualquer uma babando, inclusive a autora..hehe . ), pois a festa estava muito bonita e gostosa para se curtir.

Elas são bonitas não acham?-Disse Miroku fazendo suspense, queria fazer isso, já que adorava ver o ataque do Inu-Yasha de curiosidade, pois desde que se conheceram ele tinha esses ataques de curiosidade se alguém demorava demais para responder algo.-Mas me digam, elas estavam muito bonitas não acharam?-Disse Miroku quase se matando de rir por dentro só de ver a expressão do Inu-Yasha.

PO MIROKU! RESPONDE LOGO!-Disse Inu-Yasha começando um ataque de curiosidade.-Eu to muito curioso para saber o nome delas!

Se acalme irmãozinho!Elas mesmas vão se apresentar a vocês.-Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o rosto de seu irmão e pegando na bochecha dele como se fosse uma criança.(isso irrita qualquer um não é mesmo? Minha amiga fez uma vez isso eu quase a deixei surda de tanto eu gritar com ela depois que ela soltou minha bochecha... XD! Como eu sou má! Muahahahahahahaha! Ops acho que andei demais em má companhia... XD)

Pare com isso Sesshoumaru!Isso dói!É assim é!Então quem vai pegar sua bochecha sou eu!-Dizendo isso Inu-Yasha pega nas duas bochechas de Sesshoumaru e começa a puxar igual ao modo de seu isso, provocou uma briga de puxação(palavra que acabei e inventar!XD) de bochechas.

AAAAAAHHHHH!Para com isso!-Disse Sesshoumaru.

AAAAAAAAHHH!Para com isso você!Ta doendo demais!Aé!Então eu vou puxar mais forte!-Disse Inu-Yasha.Essa situação deixou Miroku e Kouga com o maior pingo que vocês possam imaginar, pois não imaginavam que os dois voltassem tão rápido a infância.

Vocês dois não vão parar com isso não?Daqui a pouco vão chamar a atenção de todo mundo...-Disse Miroku ainda com um pingo enorme na cabeça.

Isso é verdade.E, além disso, não vai pegar bem para nenhum de vocês dois...-Disse Kouga também com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Com isso eles pararam de ficar puxando um a bochecha do outro, ambas estavam vermelhas e doloridas de tanto serem puxadas.

Ta, mas essa doeu em Inu-Yasha!Quase você me enfia essa unha no meu rosto!Se enfiasse você ia ver!-Disse Sesshoumaru massageando as bochechas.

Viu!Eu também sou forte ta!Mas essas puxadas que você deu na minha bochecha doeram pra caramba!Eu quase fiquei sem pele no rosto por pouco!-Disse massageando a bochecha também.(imaginem só se acontecesse isso no anime?isso ia ficar muito engraçado. XP)

Agora dá pra pararem de discutir?-Disse Miroku.

Dá!-Disseram Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha.

Então eu vou chamar as duas, me esperem e sentem-se naquela mesa do canto a esquerda, ta ok?-Disse Miroku.

Ta, ok.-Disse Sesshoumaru, que guiou Kouga e Inu-Yasha até a mesa indicada pelo amigo.

Agora onde estão aquelas duas?-Disse Miroku pra si mesmo.-Ali na pista de dança dançando...-Miroku terminou a frase e ficou de boca aberta, pois viu a Freya dançando uma música que lembrava muito a Sango...Era a música Ângelus(eu não vou escrever a letra da música ta.pois eu ñ tenho a letra e nem escrevi ela no meu caderno...foi mal..Y.Y, mas é a música na versão original).Ela Dançava de um jeito muito sedutor, e muito bem, mas algo estava errado...Claro!Ela estava acompanhada de Hakkako.Os dois formavam um par perfeito na dança, pois os dois dançavam muito bem.Mas Miroku descobriu que estava com ciúmes, um ciúme diferente do que sentia quando a Sango estava perto de outro.Ele percebeu que era ciúmes de irmão.(acharam que ele estava gostando dela né? Ele também gosta muito dela, mas como irmã)Mas ele não podia agir assim, pois ele estaria deixando brexas para que ela achasse que estava apaixonado por ela que era errado, e todos nessa festa estariam estranhando o comportamento dele e pensariam mau e errado dele.Mas quando ele percebeu a música havia acabado e ela estava conversando com Hakkako, Ginta e Vaiper.Miroku se direcionou para onde eles se encontravam, que era numa mesa no canto direito do Salão, lado oposto de onde se encontraram.

Olá para todos!Não precisam fazer nenhuma reverência e me chamar de senhor hoje.-Disse num tom animado.

Olá Miroku!Como vai?-Disse Freya animada.

Vou bem.E vocês?-Disse Miroku também feliz.

Eu vou também.-Disse com um sorriso.

Eu também vou bem.-Disse Hakkako.

Eu também.-Disse Ginta.

Bom eu nem preciso falar né?-Disse Vaiper animada.

Posso pedir um favor a vocês duas?-Disse Miroku.

Sim pode.-Disse as duas em uníssono.

Vocês podem me acompanhar até a minha mesa.É que o Inu-Yasha e o Kouga querem conhecer vocês, mas vocês já voltam para conversar com Hakkako e Ginta.-Disse Miroku com um sorriso.

Sim claro.Já voltamos está bem rapazes!-Disse Freya com um sorriso e uma piscadela para essa piscadela Hakkako corou um pouco, pois nenhuma garota havia dançado com ele e nem conversado com ele de tal forma.

Que foi Ginta?-Disse Hakkako percebendo que Ginta o observava.

Cara e você ainda pergunta?Ela ta dando a maior bola pra você, e te deu uma secada em você antes de você estar dançando junto de ti!-Disse Ginta dando uns tapas nas costas dele.-Você tem uma sorte!-Completou com um sorriso.(eu não sou gaúcha, e sim curitibana. Hehe, mas eu gosto de falar às vezes ti ou tu, é legal. )

E a Vaiper!Ela trabalha no mesmo nível de você!(ele está se referindo ao mesmo lugar e andar, mas acho que a palavra nível é mais chique no urtimo! '''não liguem, ás vezes eu surto assim, então se acostumem)Ela te deu uma secada cara, que até você ficou mais "magro"!Foi incrível como você não percebeu!-Disse Hakkako com um sorriso muito bonito, pois ele estava muito alegre.

Sério?Tem certeza?Eu acho que você se enganou cara, deve ser outro cara que ela secou...-Disse Ginta, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Hakkako lhe interrompeu no mesmo instante.

Você bebeu né cara?Só pode, pois **_NÓS_** éramos os **_ÚNICOS_** caras que estavam no barzinho.-Disse Hakkako lembrando desse básico acontecimento.

No outro canto do Salão se encontravam Kouga, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru sentados rindo e conversando, mas percebem dois aromas diferentes no ar, que eram os perfumes de duas damas, e três presenças.Eles pararam de conversar e olharam para frente.Viram Miroku com as duas garotas.Elas eram as duas garotas que recepcionaram Kouga e Inu-Yasha.E Miroku foi prontamente apresentando elas quando chegaram mais perto da mesa.

Esta é Freya.Elas trabalham na minha nave faz pouco tempo.-Disse apontando, para a garota de cabelos de cor exótica, azul pálido e meio encaracolado até a cintura.-Está aqui é Vaiper, ela trabalha conosco faz um bom tempo, e está atualmente no 2º comando de Miyhara (o computador! XD Ops... Melhor dizendo a Computador. Hehe, como eu sou chata ¬¬'''').-Disse apontando para a garota de cabelos cinza azulados, ele era ondulado e longo igual ao de Inu-Yasha e Sesshouamaru.

Olá, prazer em conhece-los.-Disse Freya, como sempre sorridente.-Como os senhores devem ter percebido eu sou uma meio-youkai cobra.-Disse sem ter medo de ser esculachada por ser de uma raça "inferior".

Prazer em conhece-los, também.-Disse sorrindo da mesma forma que sorriu para Inu-Yasha quando o viu pela primeira vez.-Eu sou uma youkai pássaro como devem ter percebido.-Disse olhando fixamente para Inu-Yasha com um olhar sexy que ele e Kouga notaram, pois estava escuro para o lugar que ele estavam, mas um pouco iluminado pelas faixas e as luzes do globo de luz.

Meu nome vocês duas já devem saber, mas do mesmo jeito vou falar, eu me chamo Inu-Yasha, Comandante do Exército do Planeta-Capital WindGarden da Galáxia WindGarden(obs:o nome do Planeta e da Galáxia são iguais pois é como se fosse a capital, e é a falta de criatividade da autora...u.ú'').-Disse Inu-Yasha sorrindo.

Meu nome é Kouga, sou o General das Forças Especiais do Planeta-Capital Asagiri da Galáxia Tourniquet.(me desculpem eu tive um erro muito **_GRAVE E IMPERDOÁVEL NO 1º CAPÍTULO!_**A galáxia de Kouga é Tourniquet e o Planeta-Capital é Asagiri , me desculpem mesmo!Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por causa desse erro grave, mas me perdoem!Please!ÇÇ Por favor!Eu só reparei hoje isto!Eu to arrasada!ÇÇ)-Disse Kouga com seu sorriso espetacular.(que a autora se derrete desmaia batendo de cara no teclado...ãh?Ops...Acho que desmaiei, foi mal, mas é que eu me derreto com o sorriso desse youkai lobo!XD).

Muito prazer Kouga-sama e Inu-Yasha-sama.-Se vira para Miroku-Mas agora nós podemos nos retirar?É que nós deixamos os garotos esperando.-Disse Vaiper com um sorriso muito bonito.

Ah, é claro, vocês estão ocupadas, podem se retirar e se divertir.-Disse Miroku retribuindo o sorriso.

Com licença senhores.-Disse Vaiper e Freya fazendo uma breve reverência e se retirando.

Muito bonitas e educadas não acham?-Disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso.

Bom isso nós devemos concordar.Mas uma delas, acho que é Freya, nome dela, ela tem uma essência muito parecida com a do Miroku.-Disse Kouga fazendo uma expressão facial interrogativa.

Isso já ficou bem claro para vocês né?-Perguntou Miroku.

Não.Mas eu acho meio esquisito ela ter essa essência.-Disse Kouga.(claro ninguém vai adivinhar né?).

Agora você vai ter que explicar isso para nós, pois ela tem um jeito que me lembra muito seu pai..-Disse Inu-Yasha com a mesma expressão facial de Kouga.-Ela é muito gentil, educada, e muito esperta também, isso já deu para perceber, porque ela já sabia que nós éramos do Exército.Sendo que nossas naves nem tinham emblemas nem nada, e seu pai Miroku também era muito esperto, eu me lembro muito bem dele.-Disse Inu-Yasha com um cara conclusiva-Ela por acaso não é...Sua irmã é?-Disse Inu-Yasha com um pouco de receio.

Sim, ela é minha irmã, mas não da mesma mãe.A mãe dela era uma youkai cobra, muito maligna.Ela seduziu meu pai e utilizou a hipnose, mas essa hipnose era uma muito mais forte que a força jedai era capaz de desfazer.-Disse Miroku triste, pois se lembrou de seu pai na morte.-E ela o utilizou para ter um filho.E teve...ela é a Freya.-Disse Miroku se lembrando que seu pai disse para cuidar de sua irmã mais nova, mas ele não tinha entendido.Agora ele entendeu o porque disso.-Eu a salvei de um dos maiores chefes de contrabando de mulheres fazendo proposta de trabalho, mas não conta que esse trabalho é a Prostituição.(Para vocês verem como tem isso até na época deles)O nome dele é Shippou.Mas infelizmente nós estamos marcados por ele, estamos na lista negra dele.-Disse Miroku suspirando.

O que?Como você tem capacidade nem de contar para mim?-Disse Sesshoumaru injuriado.

Eu não quis contar porque eu queria contar a todos de uma vez só, mas não precisa ficar chateado.-Disse Miroku meio que rindo da cara de Sesshoumaru.

O que você disse?Eu não fiquei chateado eu fiquei é muito ferrado!-Disse Sesshoumaru fazendo uma expressão injuriada.-Seu f.d.p.!Tua mãe não é, mas você é!Eu não iria ficar chateado por uma coisa dessas!E pare de rir se você não quiser ficar sem os dentes da frente.-Disse Sesshoumaru se exaltando.

Se acalme Sesshoumaru!Você está muito estressado ultimamente.Eu também estou, mas não é pra tanto.Guarde toda essa raiva e ódio para quando encontrarmos esse desconhecido.-Disse Miroku tentando acalmar seu amigo.-Hoje é dia de festa, não vamos desperdiçar ela para ficar discutindo.-Disse finalizando a discussão.

Me desculpe, é que estou preocupada com a Rin...-Disse Sesshoumaru meio entristecido, mas não era muito perceptivel como sempre.

Mas mudando de assunto, ela é sua irmã de verdade Miroku-Disse Inu-Yasha.

Sim, ela é.Mas ela não sabe ainda.-Disse Miroku.

Como não?Você não contou para ela quando você a salvou?-Disse Kouga interrogativo.

Não contei ainda, pois ela talvez não aceitasse isso e porque minha mãe pediu para leva-la até seu planeta e deixa-la com ela.-Disse Miroku fazendo uma expressão meio triste.

Por que você fez esta expressão triste?-Perguntou Kouga.

É porque minha mãe ainda não soube do seqüestro das Quatro Majestades.-Disse Miroku-E eu não irei mais vê-la.-Completou com a expressão triste novamente.

Mas você vai deixa-la com sua mãe?Você não vai pode-la visitá-la?-Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

Não dá.Nós temos muitos compromissos e muitas coisas para resolver. Então não dá.Eu já não vejo minha mãe faz uns três ou quatro anos.-Disse Miroku-Mas vamos esquecer isso e deixar para amanhã, pois a reunião vai ser amanhã de manhã.A festa ainda não acabou, então vamos nos divertir!-Completou com um sorriso animado.

Sim é claro!Vamos lá.Eu vou para a pista de dança.e vocês?-Disse Sesshoumaru.(imaginem só o Sesshoumaru dançando? Eu ia acabar hipnotizada por ele.XP.Não me matem fãns do Sesshoumaru, eu só acho ele muiiiiiiiitooooo bonito e um gostoso de 1ª!desculpa de novo pelo surto...''')

Eu também vou para a pista de dança.-Disse Miroku se levantando.

-Nós também.-Disse Inu-Yasha e Kouga em uníssono.(todo mundo gosta de falar junto, já perceberam? XP)

_**Hi!Desculpem-me mesmo pela demora de postar o 3º capítulo!É que eu fiquei meio bloqueada, pois era semana de prova e eu ficava estudando e não tinha muito tempo.Mas e para não deixar ninguém triste ou com MUITO ÓDIO DE MIM por não ter postado ainda o 3º capítulo, aqui está ele com 12 páginas e o comecinho da 13 no Word em forma de desculpas pelo "pequeno" incidente.E ai? Gostaram?Odiaram?Detestaram?Amaram?(acho meio impossível, mas tudo bem...u.u)Eu vou agradecer a todas as reviws que recebi do 1º e do 2º capítulo e vamos aos agradecimentos:**_

_**Amanda e Luana: **Muito obrigada pelas suas duas reviws!Eu estou muito mais animada com isso!Bom a Sango ela sofreu bastante antes de ser pega, quando ela tinha sido tragada pela magia do Desconhecido esse raio paralisou os músculos, quando ela tinha sido presa, e era como se fosse câimbra quando a atingiu, mas como eu fiz ela ficar bem mais resistente que as outras (pois ela é uma das protagonistas).Aquela bola de energia tinha um choque de 200 wolts (acho que é assim que se escreve), quando ela se mexia levava esse choque, e como era persistente tinha levado mais ou menos uns 4 e depois disso ela simplesmente desmaiou.Não me levem a mal vocês duas, eu não estou criticando vocês nem nada, e simplesmente vou falar me desculpe se chateei vocês duas.bjus!; )(não gosto de criticar ninguém e muito menos de chatear alguém!)Eu sei que ficou curto esse segundo capítulo, mas que bom que vocês gostaram! Eu sei que o Miroku fico muito fofu quando chorou, pois ele se relembrou de seu passado e suas alegrias com seus pais!Eu quis fazer o Sesshoumaru assim, pois eu queria que ele fosse menos frio com as pessoas e com os amigos, mas ele só vai ser frio com os desconhecidos, com os amigos e conhecidos ele vai ser super dez!Bjus!Até mais!. _

_**Tora HimeNick:**Não se preocupe eu não vou fazer o Sesshoumaru e nem a Rin se machucarem "muito", mas muito obrigada de coração por você estar me mandando este reviw!Bjus e que continue assim!Tua fanfic é muito massa!E continue com essa nova idéia da segunda fanfic!_

**_Sngo-Web_**_ Agradeço por você me dizer uqe está legal, mas sinceramente eu acho que não está muito legal, vou agora responder as sua perguntas: 1-O casal principal é Miroku e Sango.2-Os romances só irão começar mais para o final da fic, pois vai demorar para ele encontrarem elas e 3- O Kouga e o Inu-Yasha apareceram neste capítulo e vão continuar com eles até o final desta fanfic.E não se preocupe eu também gosto de romances. Bjus e + bjus!_

_Continua no próximo episódio!(não continua no próximo verão...¬¬'''')_


	4. Chapter 4 Reunião parte I

_**...Crazy Jédis...**_

Capítulo 4-Reunião parte I 

Hi People!Quanto tempo né?( que saudades!)Olha que eu estou muito alegre e contente por ter garotas e garotos lendo minha fanfic!Eu agradeço a todos os comentários e reviws que recebo com carinho de vocês!Eu adoro vocês! Bom agora chega de enrrolação e puxa-saquismo de vocês e vamos para o 4º Capítulo de Crazy Jédis!

A festa acabou lá pelas 3 horas da "madrugada" (pois no espaço é meio difícil ter dia, tarde, noite e madrugada) no horário Universal.Cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto(Kouga e Inu-Yasha para os quartos de visitas importantes)e dormiram feito pedras, pois a festa foi exaustiva para todos(e um sucesso!A galera da Nave gostou muito da festa, pois "descansaram" muito sem trabalho).No quarto de um homem de aparência nova e com uma musculatura muito bem definida, com seus cabelos longos e prateados muito sedosos e brilhante dormia muito bem e acordou com um barulho irritante do uma batida só o despertador desliga (quase quebrou ele, mas tudo bem a autora dá dinheiro pra comprar um novo... eu que banco tudo... Y.Y).Ele acordou e viu o horário: 8:00.Ele se levantou e colocou seu roupão, pois ele estava somente com um samba-canção (que liiiiindooooo que ele ficou!), colocou os chinelos(aqueles chinelos que utilizam nos animes da época atual)e foi para seu banheiro.Entrando nele, ligou a luz, colocou o braço na frente da luz para não doer tanto os olhos, abriu a torneira quando seus olhos já haviam se acostumado à claridade da luz, e lavou seu rosto, enxugou-o e olhou para o espelho.Viu que seu rosto estava demonstrando muito cansaço, mas ele tinha que acordar era algo que tinha que cumprir, acordar antes de todos os agentes desta Nave que ele estava.Tirou o seu roupão e sua peça íntima e ligou o chuveiro na água quente e entrou.Deixou a água escorrer até o final de seu corpo, tirando todo o cansaço e a dor no corpo que sentia por ter dançado demais na "noite" passada (atenção isso não é hentai!Mas eu tenho que admitir ele está maravilhoso! . ).Estava muito gostoso ficar debaixo da água, mas tinha que começar a tomar banho para não se atrasar.No outro lado do corredor na última porta central com um desenho muito bonito de um talismã em forma de um losango na vertical, esta pedra era de safira.Este losango não era muito grande nem muito pequeno, se localizava no centro da porta.Dentro deste quarto se encontrava um homem também com uma musculatura muito bem definida, mas este possuía cabelos negros como a noite e o espaço onde se encontravam e eram sedosos, pois estava dormindo num sono muito gostoso e também foi acordado por um despertador irritante.Acertou o despertador com um soco não muito forte e desligou-o. Quando se virou na cama para (era cama de casal igual ao do Sesshoumaru) e olhou para o relógio, e piscou várias vezes para ver se era verdade o horário que enxergava.Quando percebeu que era mesmo 8:30 da "manhã", acendeu seu próprio abajur e fechou os olhos para não doer tanto quando ligasse a luz do quarto.Desligou o abajur e deu duas palmas (mesmo mecanismo do quarto do Sesshoumaru).As luzes se acenderam, levantou-se, pegou seus chinelos e foi até seu cabideiro pegar seu roupão, ele também estava só com um samba-canção.Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e deu duas palmas, com elas as luzes do seu quarto se apagaram ao mesmo tempo em que acenderam a do banheiro.Olhou para seu rosto e viu que ainda estava meio desgastado pela "noite" que teve (nada de maliciarem ta! Ele só dançou e bebeu um pouco a "noite" inteira, além de conversar, mas ele nem ficou bêbado).Abriu a torneira e lavou seu rosto com a água gelada para acordar melhor e despertar os sentidos ainda desacordados.Enxugou-o e ligou o chuveiro.A água estava morna e muito gostosa, mas tinha que ir ao compromisso marcado com três pessoas na Sala de Reuniões desta nave onde se encontrava.Outras duas pessoas fizeram o mesmo processo ás 9:00 horas da "manhã" em quartos diferentes (um quarto na frente do outro).Todos os quatro iriam se encontraram no Refeitório particular dos chefes (que no caso são Miroku e Sesshoumaru).Sesshoumaru, já estava com sua roupa azul-marinho (é tipo aquelas roupas do filme dos jédis do filme Star Wars, mas com as cores eram azul-marinho e detalhes em dourado e a capa em cor preto), já havia penteado seus longos cabelos e feito uma trança longa e muito bem feita.Do outro lado do corredor, Miroku já havia também colocado suas vestes, mas estas eram em cor de preto com detalhes em azul pálido e sua capa era azul-marinho, ele fez um rabo-de-cavalo, seus cabelos encostavam-se ao ombro.Nos quartos seguintes os homens que estavam lá já tinham se arrumado.Kouga havia feito uma trança que acabava no meio de suas costas e colocado suas vestes pretas como seus cabelos.Inu-Yasha tinha se arrumado e deixado seus cabelos presos á um rabo-de-cavalo alto e ele ficava até o final de suas costas (eu tenho muuuiiitaaaa criatividade... ¬¬''').Ele havia colocado uma outra vestimenta, mas esta era mais apropriada para se usar, era uma calça verde oliva (tipo de militar, mas só de cor única) e uma blusa verde-mar (tipo casaco de frio de exército) e sua bota (tipo da marca BULLTERRIER) que era verde oliva com preto e detalhes em cinza (25), e para terminar um, sobretudo cinza (80- isso é o tom do cinza).Este saiu de seu aposento e se encontrou com um homem, era Kouga (O Sesshoumaru já se encontrava no Refeitório particular e Miroku já estava quase chegando lá).Este cumprimentou:

-Bom dia foi seu sono?-Disse Kouga bem humorado.

-Bom dia Kouga-san.Meu sono foi gostoso, mas eu queria ter dormido mais um pouco, aquela festa acabou comigo.O que deu em você?Ta usando uma trança!Que eu me lembre a Ayame-chan gostava quando utilizava tranças.-Disse Inu-Yasha meio sonolento.

-É...Ela gostava muito quando eu usava tranças.Eu fiz uma homenagem a lembrança dela já que não está presente.E você com este rabo-de-cavalo?A Kagome-chan sempre te elogiava quando utilizava ele.Esta fazendo isso para a Kagome-chan, em homenagem a ela?-Disse Kouga dando um pequeno bocejo.

-Ela gostava mesmo.Parece até que estamos fazendo homenagens a elas, já que estamos com os penteados que elas mais gostam.-Disse Inu-Yasha (de uma certa forma eles estão fazendo uma homenagem a elas).

-Isso é verdade, mas temos que ir logo no refeitório antes que nos atrase para a reunião.-Disse Kouga de imediato ao lembrar do compromisso.

-É verdade.Mas uma coisa está me deixando curioso.-Disse Inu-Yasha indo em direção do elevador.

-E o que é?-Disse Kouga passando a mão na tecla (é só encostar ou relar na tecla. Tecnologia de ponta;).

-Qual será que são os penteados favoritos da Princesa Sango e da Imperatriz Rin?-Disse Inu-Yasha já se encaminhando para elevador adentro.

-Não sei.Mas tomara que ñ os deixe meio esquisitos.-Disse Kouga meio entre risos.

-Tomara.-Disse Inu-Yasha sorrindo.

** . . . . . No Refeitório Particular . . . . . **

Neste aposento se encontravam Miroku e Sesshoumaru se servindo do desjejum (o Miroku está com o cabelo comprido).Eles haviam percebido que fizeram os penteados de suas amadas tanto este pequeno detalhe havia mudado muito o visual deles já que o Sesshoumaru usava os cabelos soltos e Miroku usava os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo muito solto.Miroku e Sesshoumaru haviam chegado há pouco tempo, mas terminaram de tomar o desjejum.Sesshoumaru aproveitou e resolveu falar, quebrando o gelo que o silêncio havia pregado:

-O que houve Miroku que está tão quieto?-Disse Sesshoumaru

-O problema é que eu estou meio cansado da dança.Faz tempo que não danço e meu corpo está mais trabalhado para lutas, guerras e combates do que dança...-Disse Miroku meio casado.

-Você se cansa fácil.Eu fiquei dançando mais tempo que você e não estou tão cansado do que você.-Disse Sesshoumaru se gabando para descontrair o clima.

-Ei!Pare de se gabar!Que tipo!Você dançava muito mais que eu nos bailes por isso está mais acostumado a dançar!-Disse Miroku meio rindo e se defendendo da afirmação que seu amigo acabara de fazer dele.

-Eu sei.Eu dançava muito mais, pois a Imperatriz Rin-chan adora dançar, e eu dançava com ela porque ela me convidava e eu NÃO dizia não a ela para não ser mal educado como outros SERES.-Disse Sesshoumaru rindo da expressão de seu amigo.

-EU NÃO dançava com a Princesa Sango-chan porque ela não me convidava para dançar.E nem tinha chance de convida-la também, pois aquele baka1 do Evan.-Disse Miroku esmagando a própria mão imaginando a cabeça do Evan.

-Se acalme, pois o Kouga-san e o Inu-Yasha-san estão chegando.-Terminando a frase Kouga e Inu-Yasha entraram.

-Oi, bom "dia".-Disseram Inu-Yasha e Kouga sorrindo, mas suas expressões faciais mudaram para uma de surpresa ao ver os penteados de Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

-O que foi?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-O que vocês estão olhando?-Completou Miroku.

-É que vocês estão usando...Penteados diferentes...-Disse Inu-Yasha.

-Vocês também estão usando penteados diferentes.-Disse Miroku.

-Nós sabemos, mas não iríamos adivinhar que fariam a mesma coisa que nós.-Disse Kouga.

-Como assim a mesma coisa que vocês?-Perguntou Miroku meio confuso.

-É simples: Vocês fizeram os penteados que suas amadas tanto gostavam.-Disse Inu-Yasha.

-Como sabem disso?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-É que eu resolvi fazer tranças no meu cabelo, pois a Ayame-chan gostava muito do meu cabelo assim.-Disse Kouga.

-Eu fiz um rabo-de-cavalo alto, pois a Kagome-chan adorava meus cabelos desta forma.-Afirmou Inu-Yasha.

-Eu fiz esta trança longa, pois a Rin-chan falava que eu ficava mais belo desta forma (ele ñ está se achando).-Relatou Sesshoumaru.

-Eu fiz este rabo-de-cavalo, pois a Sango-chan falava que quando o vento passava e esvoaçava o meu cabelo eu ficava muito kawaii.-Disse Miroku e ao perceber que todos fizeram os penteados de acordo com os gostos de suas amadas riu um pouco e logo foi percebido e os outros riram juntos pelo fato de fazerem isto para suas amadas.

-Mas mudando de assunto.Vocês não vão tomar o desjejum?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ah Bem lembrado.-Disse Inu-Yasha.

-Nossa esta mesa parece ser pequena, mas é bastante espaçosa.-Disse Kouga.

-Parece mesmo, mas não é nem um pouco pequena.-Confirmou Inu-Yasha.

-Obrigado pelo seu elogio.Fui eu que escolhi e comprei-Disse Sesshoumaru.

Depois de discutirem sobre várias coisas e conversarem diversos assuntos Kouga e Inu-Yasha haviam terminado de comer o desjejum.Miroku bateu duas palmas e apareceu Freya com um outro uniforme, mas mais bonito.Era um conjunto composto de três peças: Um blazer preto com detalhes em listras (muito finas mesmo) azuis e douradas, uma blusa social branca como a neve e uma gravata feminina azul-marinho e uma calça (típica que usa com blazer) preta com detalhes em azul e dourado.Usava uma bota bico fino preta com o salto de cinco centímetros, deixando mais alta.Seus cabelos haviam sido presos em um coque muito bem feito e com uma mecha na frente do rosto (franja) e claro em sua roupa tinha o emblema de sempre, mas uma diferença: havia um crachá com seu nome, sobrenome e sua função: secretária particular.Todos estranharam o fato dela estar em outro cargo.

-Olá e bom dia para todos.-Disse sorrindo e não parecia muito cansada da festa.

-Olá e bom dia.-Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que deseja Yuku-sama e Taikou-sama?-Perguntou sendo muito educada.

-Eu queria saber se o curso que estamos tomando é para a minha galáxia.-Perguntou Miroku.

-Sim, como o senhor havia mandado.Em que mais posso ajuda-los?-Perguntou prestativa.

-Sim, poderia fazer o favor de chamar a faxineira para recolher o desjejum.-Disse Sesshoumaru.

-Sim senhor.Estou me retirando, com licença.-Disse com um sorriso e se retirou da sala.

-Miroku-san como ela ta neste setor?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso, pois não havia sido consultado.

-É que eu queria manter os olhos bem abertos perto dela, já que quero protege-la e não querer seu mal.-Disse Miroku.

-Agora entendo, mas como mandou fazer este uniforme?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru curioso.

-Eu havia mandado ela para a costureira da nave, aquela mulher chamada Yura-chan.Ela costura muito bem mesmo.-Disse Miroku (é ela sim: a Yura de cabelos invertidos, mas aqui ela vai estar boazinha XP).

-Ah, agora entendi, mas não tínhamos algo mais importante a conversar aqui?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru para lembrar os outros que tinham uma reunião a fazer.

-Bem lembrado Sesshoumaru-san.Arigatou gozaimasu2.Vamos iniciar a reunião depois que levarem o que restou do desjejum.-Disse Miroku.

-Isso vai ser melhor mesmo, pois eu trouxe alguns arquivos e alguns documentos para mostrar aqui e comentar na reunião.-Disse Sesshoumaru-E alguns anexos.-completou.

-Sim claro como sempre muito prestativo não é Sesshoumaru-san?-Disse Miroku.

-Arigatou gozaimasu Miroku-san pelo elogio.-Disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso.

-Que nada.Mas que demora...Será que a Freya-chan ta tendo algum problema?-Perguntou Miroku meio preocupado com sua meia-irmã (só é irmã por parte de pai).

-Não sei, mas também acho que ela está demorando.-Concordou Inu-Yasha.

-Por que você não utiliza o seu comunicador?-Sugeriu Kouga.

-Bem lembrado Kouga-san, arigatou.-Disse Miroku, e com um movimento rápido chamou o nome de Freya pelo comunicador, que se encontrava no dedo ao lado do dedo indicador na mão direita, e apareceu um holograma pequeno dela.

-O que gostaria Yuku-sama?-Perguntou Freya.

-Eu gostaria de saber por que de estar demorando tanto.-Disse Miroku meio sério.

-Ah me desculpe Yuku-sama.Eu estarei a caminho trazendo a faxineira.-Disse com uma pequena reverência e o holograma desapareceu.

-Aonde ela estava?-Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Ela estava na sala de comandos, mas por que ela estava lá se as faxineiras ficam no andar abaixo?-Indagou pensativo, mas lago foi tirado de seus pensamentos, pois Freya vinha com uma faxineira de estatura baixa e com roupas que ela utilizava quando trabalhava na limpeza (a mesma roupa que a Freya utilizava).

-Desculpe-me pela demora, mas tínhamos acabado de receber uma chamada, é da Galáxia Mirror of Dream, ela está endereçada para você, Yuku-sama.-Disse serena.

-Mirror of Dream?Endereçada para mim?-Questionou estranhando, pois não recebia uma chamada de sua Galáxia faz muito tempo, mas devia ser sua mãe.-Você pode transferir para a Tela daqui?-Perguntou.

-Sim da sua Galáxia, e sim eu peço para o Ginta mandar para cá a chamada.-Nisso ela chama o nome Ginta e ele aparece no holograma.-O Yuku-sama pediu para você transferir a mensagem para o Refeitório Particular.-disse serenamente.

-Certo, eu estou enviando agora mesmo.-Disse confirmando com a cabeça e o holograma se desfaz.

-Certo agora é só esperar um pouco.-Disse Kouga.

E mal dizendo isso a Tela que ficava a frente de todos se ligou e apareceu uma mulher de aparência jovem de uns 29 anos, estava vestida com um kimono de Miko (igual o da Kikyo, que nojo escrever o nome dela...XP), ela tinha seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhos eram azuis safira, estava com um batom fraco da cor vermelha, e sua expressão era serena, ao fundo se encontrava um templo muito bonito.

-Olá meu filho há quanto tempo!Que saudades!-Disse a mulher contente olhando para o Miroku.-Seus amigos estão crescidos heim!A ultima vez que os vi eles eram uns moleques de 8 e 9 anos.Hi hi, o tempo passa depressa e o filhos vão e você fica.-Disse olhando agora para todos.

-Olá mãe, quanto tempo mesmo, essa mulher aqui (apontou para a Freya) é a Freya, ela vai ficar com você para aprender muitas coisas sobre Mikos, já que você tinha aceitado não temos o que conversar sobre isso, mas por que me "ligou"?-Indaga sério.

-Está acontecendo fatos estranhos aqui, e queria que meu filho viesse aqui para me ajudar, pois está um caos, só agora parou um pouco, mas creio que a paz não irá reinar por muito tempo.-Disse séria agora, mas sua voz era serena e calma e o mais estranho era que ela transmitia isso para todos e sua áurea era muito poderosa.

-Então era isso, mas não se preocupe, já estamos em direção da Galáxia.Não se preocupe e se cuide, e mande abraços a todos.-Disse sorrindo serenamente.

-Claro, mandarei e não me preocuparei já que estás pedindo de forma tão serena.Beijo filho e abraço para você, Sayonara.-Disse sorrindo e desligando a chamada.

-Yuku-sama, o que o senhor quis dizer em ficar lá com sua mãe, se me permite questionar sua ordem.-Indaga curiosa.

-Você vai ficar lá para aprender como utilizar seus poderes para o bem e aprender como você deve agir em um batalha, se tornando forte.-Disse sério.-Mas não se preocupe minha mãe é uma pessoa muito boa e entenderá você.-Disse sorrindo serenamente agora, a deixando meio desconcertada, mas logo tratou de esconder isso e sorriu também.

-Agora sem mais delongas, vamos começar a reunião.-Disse sério novamente.

**_Hi peoples!MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!GOMEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAASAIIIII!Desculpe-me mesmo, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas eu fiquei com um bloqueio mental filha da mãe,_** **_problemas no monitor do meu pc (que agora é de 17 polegadas! . ), e preguiça... Cara eu sentava no pc e ia escrever e acabavam minhas idéias...¬¬''' deu um brancou em mim que vocês não tem idéia.Mesmo nas férias eu estava sem idéias, daí começaram as aulas e minhas ideais voltaram.Eu gostei do começo desse cap. Mas o final dele ficou meio chato, não saindo do jeito que eu queria, mas o próximo eu consigo!Vocês sabem quem é a mãe do Miroku né?Se não sabem, eu falo é a Megumi do Samurai X!Hehe eu tive que colocar ela como mãe, pois ela tem um jeito meio parecido como do Miroku se olharem bem...Eu tenho duas novas fanfics, uma delas é de GW com Inu-Yasha, e a outra de Furuba, a do Furuba eu já tenho até a metade do 2º capítulo pronto e do GW eu tenho até a metade do 3º cap. Pronto, só falta posta, mas eu quero fazer pelo menos até o capítulo 9 ou 10 para começar a postar para não ser tão chato ficar fazendo vocês esperarem.Eu também tenho uma idéia de fanfic de IY, mas eu tenho que arrumar muita coisa ainda nessa idéia. Hehe eu só posso adiantar o nome das duas fanfics a do GW com mistura de IY, CCS e AL (Angelic Layer, Inu-Yasha e Card Captors Sakura) é Vampire of Elements e a do Furuba é Wind, eu tive que colocar Wind porque é a minha música favorita, é do 1º encerramento de Naruto que é linda a música.Agora sem mais delongas vamos as Reviws!_**

**_Karol Himura: Oi, nossa que bom que você gostou do novo jeito do Sesshoumaru, também estou cansada de ver mata-mata entre eles!Vlw pelo elogio e espero que tenham gostado desse novo cap.!Kissus Ja Ne!_**

**_Paulaum: Que bom que está gostando dos Caps. Eu sinceramente estava achando meio estranha, a fic...E aqui está o 4º cap. O próximo espero que saia mais rápido...U.U'''_**

**_Amanda e Luana: Desculpem-me queridas!Eu não queria deixa-las chateadas...Foi um erro meu que vou tentar não cometer.Vlw pelo elogio, nossa não sabia que escrevia tão bem assim! . vocês me deixaram super sem jeito!Eu também acho o Miroku LINDO TEZÃO BONITO E GOSTOSÃO, o Sesshoumaru, também modifiquei pelos motivos que tava ficando chato ver ele mó mala...Saibam que serão sempre bem vindas!Bem Kissus e Ja Ne!_**

**_NathBella: Xiiii...Errei feio eim! . Qui mico!Hehe, mas como dizem ninguém é perfeito e eu não sou nem menos da metade da perfeição!E não se preocupe eu não estou chateada, mas nesse cap. Eu quase não comentei, viu eu segui seu concelho!Eu não esqueci da Fic e pra provar estou aqui postando ele!Kissus e Ja Ne!_**

**_Tickle-chan: Não acredito que recebi QUATRO REVIWS da minha ídola (sei lá se existe ídola...mas td bem! . )!Isso é emocionante!É empolgante e muito massa!Vlw pelos elogios e suas fics são demais espero que você continue elas e não dê mancadas igual estou dando...U.U''''''Espero que não tenha se chateado com esse comentário...Kissus Ja Ne!_**


End file.
